The Heart's Encore
by Wendbria
Summary: Sequel to Nature's Symphony. The 2 bands are climbing to fame, but will they able to stay together with all the fame, as well as defeat the evil trying to take over earth. A Flora and Helia story mainly, with a little of Roxy too.
1. Magic

**Thank you to everyone who read my other story. I decided to go with the sequel.**

**Notice: This is a sequel to one of my previous stories, Nature's Symphony. If you haven't read that yet then you might want to read it. I will be making references to it, and my OC's will be coming back.**

_We are here at the first stop on the Winx's Believe in Magic Tour. These seven girls started out in a small town called Gardenia, now they are one of most popular upcoming bands in the world. _

_But sorry boys, the status of these beautiful ladies is unavailable._

_And who, do you ask has stolen these girls' hearts?_

_None other then the rock band The Specialists. All these handsome men are dating one of the Winx. The couples are even touring together._

_The lead singers/ songwriters, Flora and Helia are number one on every must watch list. Will they stay together of will fame and fortune break them up?_

_We will just have to wait and see._

_It seems the Winx are about to go on. This has been Melody Keaton with the latest music update for WMN, the World Music Network._

A sold out stadium cheered as all the Winx Club girls went to their positions on the giant stage.

Flora went up to the mic in the front. Fans tried to grab her to get her attention. "This song was inspired by my love, Helia." The crowd cheered at the mention of her boyfriend.

**(Read the last chapter of Nature's Symphony to get the connection.)**

_(Finally Falling by Victoria Justice)_

_Suddenly my choice is clear_

_I knew it only you and I_

_Were standing here…_

_Well that money is a waste of fame_

_You didn't earn it_

_You don't deserve it_

_True love doesn't cost a thing_

_Don't try to buy it_

_You can't return it_

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Well_

_Your friends are doing _

_All the same things_

_And my friends say,_

_"Look at what you're wasting"_

_But it doesn't matter_

_If we change their minds_

_Suddenly_

_I can see _

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling_

_I don't need all the finer things_

_Diamond rings are nothin'_

_So show me something_

_'Cause love is all I need_

_all I ever wanted_

_And now I've got it_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_My friends are wondering_

_What you're thinking_

_And your friends probably_

_Think the same thing_

_Well it doesn't_

_Matter_

_If we change their minds_

_Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling_

_If you can't find love_

_When you're in it_

_Just forget it_

_It will change your mind_

_Once you get it_

_Don't you get it?_

_'Cause we did it (Yeah, we did it)_

_Well we did it_

_Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling _

_Suddenly_

_I can see_

_What I didn't before_

_And I don't care_

_What they say anymore_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling _

The song ended and a person couldn't hear what they were thinking the crowd was cheering so loud.

Flora shook a couple of fans' hands. "And in honor of our Believe in Magic Tour…"

_(Do You Believe in Magic by Aly and AJ)_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_In a young girls heart_

_How the music can free her_

_whenever it starts_

_And it's magic_

_if the music is groovy_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell ya about the magic_

_It'll free your soul_

_but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll'_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen_

_It'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping_

_And you can't seem to find_

_How you got there_

_So just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic_

_Come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning, just you and me_

_and maybe, if the music is right_

_I'll meet ya tomorrow_

_so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see_

_all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you believe in magic? Yeah._

_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul_

_Believe in the magic of rock n roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_(Do you believe like I believe?)_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_(Do you believe like I believe?)_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_(Do you believe like I believe?)_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_(Do you believe like I believe?)_

_Do you believe in magic?..._

The Winx went on to sing a couple more of their songs that Flora had written for their competition back in Gardenia. Once they were done with their set, they said goodbye to the crowd to let the Specialists go on. As the boys switched places with their girlfriends they gave them all a quick kiss. The crowd loved it. The girls walked off stage.

Helia went up to the mic. "Now this one is for you Flora, my greatest inspiration."

_(Magic by Honor Society)_

_Summer it turns me upside down_

_Summer summer summer_

_It's like a merry-go-round_

_I see you under the midnight_

_All satins and bows_

_High shoes with the cleats a clickin'_

_A temperamental glow_

_But then you let me go_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you tonight_

_I got a hold on you _

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_yeah that's right_

_Oh oh it's magic_

_when I'm with you (Oh oh it's magic)_

_Oh oh it's magic (Just a little magic)_

_you know it's true_

_I got a hold on you_

_So twisted_

_Under sideways down_

_I know you're getting twisted_

_And you can't calm down_

_I see you under the midnight (Under the midnight)_

_Love darts in your eyes (Your eyes)_

_How far can you take it 'til you realize_

_There's magic in your eyes_

_I got a hold on you _

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you tonight_

_I got a hold on you _

_I got a hold on you_

_I got a hold on you_

_Oh oh it's magic (Oh oh it's magic)_

_when I'm with you_

_Oh oh it's magic (Just a little magic)_

_you know it's true_

_I got a hold on you_

Riven comes to the front and does a guitar solo, the audience going crazy.

_I got a hold on you _

_I got a hold on you_

_That's right it's magic_

_Oh oh it's magic (Oh oh it's magic)_

_when I'm with you(Oh oh it's magic)_

_Oh oh it's magic (Just a little magic) _

_you know it's true_

_Just a bit of magic baby_

_Yeah, yeah._

The crowds' response was to go crazy wild. The boys continued with some of Helia's other songs. The crowd loving every minute of it.


	2. Duet

While the boys went on with their songs, the girls went backstage to their dressing room. In the room were three large couches, food, and drinks. All of them fell on the couches.

"I honestly can't believe we are here." Musa grabbed for a bottle of water.

"I know. Who would have guessed that we are on our way to stardom." Bloom said.

"We were sure lucky that Entourage Records had an opening for two bands. And that we and the boys were able to get those spots." Stella took a handful of candy.

"Yeah I know. We are also in the perfect position to continue with our mission. Faragonda wanted us to get people on earth to believe in magic and what better way then to be famous." Tecna said.

"I know. I mean, our tour is called Believe in Magic, you just can't beat that." Layla said.

The girls continued to talk about their plans to getting more people to believe in magic when there was a knock at the door.

The stage manager popped his head in. "Sorry to bother you Winx, but the crowd is cheering for a duet."

Flora stood up and fixed her outfit. "I guess that's my cue."

"Are you going to sing that new song you and Helia wrote together?" Musa asked.

"I was thinking about it."

"Well I know the crowd will love it. Good Luck." Roxy said.

"Thanks." Flora walked back to the stage.

As she walked on the crowd cheered. She walked up to the front with Helia.

"Sorry sweetie. Guess we have to sing."

"It's okay. At least I can sing it with you." Flora gave Helia a quick kiss on the cheek, which did not go unnoticed by the audience. "Can we do that song we wrote?"

"Of course."

Helia went to talk to the other guys and Flora went on to talk to the crowd. "Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying the show." The crowd's response was to cheer. "Now this is a song that Helia and I worked on together." The cheering was now even louder.

_(No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)_

_**Flora**__: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_**Helia:**__ I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

_**Flora**__: But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Both**__: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_**Flora:**__ No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_**Helia**__: I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

_**Flora:**__ But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't how but I don't even care_

_**Both:**__ So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Helia**__: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_**Flora**__: No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, oh!_

_**Both**__: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_**Helia**__: Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_**Flora**__: (No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_**Helia**__: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_**Flora**__: Got me out here in the water so deep_

_**Helia**__: Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_**Flora**__: If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_**Both**__: There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

Flora and the Specialists finished their songs and said their goodbyes to the crowd. They walked back to where the Winx were resting.

"Great job guys. It sounded pretty good." Musa chimed.

"Thanks, although I still don't like the crowd's constant noise. I can hardly think." Riven complained as he went to sit next to his girlfriend.

"You are a famous rock star now and you still complaining." Musa laughed at her boyfriend's negative attitude. He just huffed.

"How was the duet?" Stella asked.

"It was good. The audience seemed to really enjoy the song." Flora said.

"Of course they did. You two make an awesome team." Roxy chimed.

"Thanks Roxy." Helia smiled and wrapped his arm around Flora's waist.

"I don't know about you guys but I am totally exhausted." Brandon let out a huge sigh.

"I agree with cupcake. I am ready for bed."

Just then Jason came into the room. "Great job you guys, especially Flora and Helia. Sorry about the duet thing. We honestly didn't expect the crowd to respond like that."

"It's okay Jason. We didn't mind." Flora said.

"Okay good. I have a feeling that might happen again. So reward you for your amazing job tonight, the company has given you all tickets to major opening of the hot night club, Lotus." Jason held out the thirteen tickets.

"Thanks Jason, but I think we will skip on the club tonight." Sky said.

"I don't think that is a good idea. You guys are still fairly new so some publicity would be good right now and the company was pretty persistent about these tickets. They even got you the VIP section."

The group looked at each other with unhappy looks. "Alright I guess we have to go then." Nabu said unhappily.

"That's the spirit. You don't even have to stay long. Only a couple of hours." Jason passed out each of the tickets.

The group's response was to let out a group sigh.


	3. Celebrate

The girls and the guys went into each of their dressing rooms and changed out of their concert outfits and into some club clothes. Once everyone was ready they headed out of the concert hall and out the backdoor to the limo that was waiting for them. As they opened the door flashing lights blinded them and they were deafened from shouts and screams.

"Look it's the Specialists and the Winx!" Someone yelled. Morse shouts and screams followed.

The bands walked down to the fans and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with the fans. Stella seemed to really enjoy the fans. Riven on the other hand looked grumpy and just pushed through the crowd. The bands finished up with the fans and went to the limo. Riven slammed the door shut and the limo finally left.

Stella looked out the back of the window and saw some of the fans still screaming. "Look they miss me already."

"Stella don't let this get to your head." Tecna said.

"I won't. I'm use to the attention. On Solaria there were always paparazzi taking pictures. But did you see how many guys were there."

"Yeah but there was a lot of more girls then guys. Looks like I win this round." Brandon joked.

"Well its not really fair. There will always be more girl fans then guy fans." Stella said.

"Doesn't matter since my eyes are only on one girl." Brandon put his hand around Stella and gave her a kiss.

Riven rolled his eyes at the scene before him. "Gross."

"At least they aren't afraid to show their feelings. Unlike someone I know." Musa glared at him.

"I don't show my feelings because I have an awesome girl who doesn't need to hear how much I love her every five seconds."

Musa couldn't help but smile. "See that's why I love you." Musa put her head on Riven's shoulder. He didn't complain, instead he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey guys look! I think we are here." Roxy pointed out the window.

The whole group looked out. In front of them was a huge building. It had a large pink flower with the word "LOTUS" written in a fancy script. There was two giant premiere lights on either side of the entrance that shot up into the night sky. And then there was the line.

"Wow, that line must go on for miles." Layla said.

"Come on you girls." The boys were already out of the limo and helping the girls get out.

"Hey look! It's the Winx AND the Specialists." Someone shouted.

In just a few seconds the two bands were swarmed by fans, asking for autographs and taking their pictures. The security guards had to come and clear a path for the celebrities.

They showed the guards their tickets and were blasted with music as they opened the doors. They walked in and were welcomed by loud music and flashing lights. In the middle of the room was a huge dance floor that at the moment was full of people. The DJ station was on a stage on one of the walls. There was a second story that had tons of couches and a bar. The second story had a railing so they could look down at the dance floor.

"This place is awesome!" Musa had to shout to be heard over the music.

"I don't know about you guys but I am exhausted. I'm going to the second floor and hang on the couches." Sky said.

"I'll join you sweetie." Bloom and Sky walked away holding each other.

"Tecna what would you like to do?" Timmy asked.

"Well I want to dance but I'm pretty tired."

"Well how about we rest for a while then we can go dancing later."

"That sounds logical." Then the two of them followed Sky and Bloom holding hands.

"Hey Stel, do you mind if we go hang upstairs with the others. I'm pretty tired." Brandon asked.

"OF course not honey. I would like to rest also." Stella and Brandon headed upstairs.

"Well I feel like dancing, come on Layla." Musa didn't even ask Riven. She just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I'm coming Musa." Layla grabbed Nabu and followed Riven and Musa.

Soon the only ones left were Helia, Flora, and Roxy.

"You guys can go dance. I'm fine."

"No Roxy. We aren't leaving you here by yourself." Flora said.

"Why don't you girls go dance together and I'll go upstairs to hang with the others." Helia suggested.

"Are you sure Helia?" Flora asked.

"Yeah totally. I'm still a little tired from the concert. I'm going to rest for a little bit then I'll come down and hang with you."

"Okay that sounds good."

"Just don't have to much fun without me." Helia gave Flora a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off.

"Come on Roxy, let's go have some well deserved fun." Flora grabbed Roxy's hand and went off to the middle of the dance floor.

The two of them danced together to a few songs together when someone tapped on Roxy's shoulder.

"Excuse me but would you like to dance?" The guy asked.

Roxy looked over towards Flora for permission. Flora gave her a nod. "Sure I would love to."

Flora watched as Roxy and her dance partner disappeared into the crowd. She was happy to see Roxy dancing with some guys but she now realized that she was left all alone on the dance floor. She could see a couple of guys eying her, which made her a little uncomfortable. Then someone came up behind her. They put their hands on her waist and brought her close to them.

Flora turned around about to hit the guy. "Hey who do you…"

"Are you really going to hit your boyfriend?" Helia grinned.

"That's not funny Helia. I was about to hit you." Flora still laughed though. "But I'm glad you're here. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that I'm with you. Where did Roxy go?"

"Someone asked her to dance."

"That's good. I hope she finds someone."

"I hope so too. I think I might have someone in mind as it is."

"And who is that Ms. Matchmaker?"

Flora whispered into Helia's ear.

He smiled. "Great idea, but how are you going to do it?"

"I'll find a way."

The two of them continued to dance. They were finishing up a slow song when it changed to something very familiar. The DJ put on one of the Specialists' most popular songs, One in a Million (really by Run Kid Run)

"Hey look Helia, they are playing your song."

"Actually I would call it your song since it is all about you." Helia gave Flora a kiss. "You really are one in a million."

"I love you Helia."

"And I love you my flower. Now how about we take a break and go hang with the rest of the group."

"Sounds good to me." Helia led Flora out of the crowded dance floor.

Helia and Flora went upstairs and saw that everyone, including Roxy, were sitting on a bunch of couches in one of the corners of the room.

Bloom saw them and waved them over. "Hey guys, how was the dancing?"

"A lot of fun. What did you think?" Flora looked over at Layla and Musa.

"It was alright. They need better music though." Musa shrugged.

"Hey! You do realize that they did play one of our songs." Riven argued.

"Yeah I know." Musa gave him a devilish grin making him smile.

"I think I know a way to get better music in here." Flora mentioned.

"How's that?" Helia asked.

"You will see. Musa wanna come with me to the bathroom?"

"Um…sure." Musa got up and followed Flora downstairs.

"What is with girls and going to the bathroom in groups?" Nabu asked.

"What's it with guys and asking stupid questions?" Layla asked back.

Nabu laughed. "Touché my love."

The group was hanging there for twenty minutes and Flora and Musa still haven't come back.

"Where are those girls?" Riven mockingly looked at his wrist.

"The lines are probably long." Timmy answered and slid his glasses in place.

Just then Tecna got a text. "Hey guys, I just received a text from Flora saying we should all go downstairs."

"Alright, well let's go then." Sky and the rest of the group went downstairs.

Once down there they all looked around for the two girls.

"Now where are they?" Brandon asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what is up? My name is DJ Reese and I would like to introduce you all to some special guests. It has come to my attention that we have both the upcoming bands the Winx and Specialists with us tonight!" The crowd cheered. "And two of the members of the Winx are going to grace us with their talent by singing for us." The crowd cheered louder.

"Oh no they didn't." Layla laughed.

The group headed to the front of the stage to get a closer view of their friends.

DJ Reese handed his mic to Flora who was on the stage with Musa. "Hey everyone. I hope you all are having a good time. Now not to insult our talented DJ but my friend Musa and I wanted to bring this place up a notch."

_(Give It Up by Elzxabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande)_

_**[Flora]**_

_Someday I'll let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta your mind_

_Oooh_

_**[Musa]**_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_**[Both]**_

_Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad_

_If you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I'm with you_

_Wanna shape ya boy_

_Let's get it started!_

_**[Both]**_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_**[Both]**_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_**[Flora]**_

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind_

_(Noooo)_

_**[Musa]**_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_**[Flora]**_

_(That's right)_

_**[Musa]**_

_'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

_**[Both]**_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_**[Both]**_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

Both Musa and Flora put their hands out to the fans down below. Then they grabbed Riven and Helia and got them onstage and started dancing with them as they sang. The crowd loved it.

_**[Musa]**_

_A oooh yeaaah_

_Ah oooho heeey_

_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

_**[Both]**_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby_

_Yes, you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy tonight_

_**[Both]**_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_**[Both]**_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Wooahhh_

_YEAH! _

The song ended and the audience cheered. Flora and Musa waved to the crowd and walked off stage with their boyfriends and met up with everyone else.

"So what did you guys think?" Musa asked with a huge grin on her face.

"That was totally awesome. I especially the look on Riven's face when you got him onstage and started dancing with him." Sky and Brandon were on the verge of tears laughing so hard.

Riven gave them an evil glare.

"Well I think that was a great way to end the night don't you think?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed." Stella yawned.

The gang left the club and headed for their hotels for a well deserved night of rest.


	4. Problems

The two bands spent the next couple days just resting, then they were off on their next stop on their tour. They all got into their limo and headed to the airport to there private plane.

There at the airport was already of group of fans waiting for them.

"Again with the fans. They are everywhere." Riven said as he got out of the limo.

"But isn't that a good thing. Fans mean that we are popular." Roxy mentioned.

"Hey what's wrong Stella?" Flora saw that Stella had an upset look on her face.

"Just look." Stella pointed over towards the crowd. Brandon was over there signing and taking pictures with a bunch of girls.

"I'm sure Brandon doesn't mean anything by it." Bloom said.

"Bloom why don't you have a closer look at the crowd again."

Bloom did what Stella said. "No way." There was Sky taking pictures with a bunch of girls also. "They are all over him." Now Bloom was upset also.

"I think the boys are enjoying this attention a little to much." Musa said. "Look even Riven is over there with those fan girls."

"I agree Musa. Timmy is over there signing things too."

"And so is Nabu." Layla huffed.

All the girls were scowling as they watched their boyfriends flirting with the fans.

"Girls, please. They are just having fun. They all still love you." Flora tried to defend the boys.

"Easy for you to say Flora. Your boyfriend isn't over there." Stella pointed out as Helia came up walking to the girls.

"Hey girls what's up?" Helia put his arm around Flora.

"Oh nothing Helia. Just girl stuff." Stella and the others huffed up into the plane.

"What's wrong with them?" Helia looked at Flora

"They are a little upset with the boys. They think they are spending to much time with the fans." Flora pointed over to the crowd where the guys were taking a group shot with a bunch of girls who had their hands all over them.

"Yeah, but the girls know they only have eyes for them right?"

"I honestly don't know." Flora and Helia went into the plane.

A few minutes later the other Specialists walked into the plane and took their seats.

"Hey sunshine." Brandon went to kiss Stella but she turned her head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really except maybe you and the rest of the boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you guys explain this?" Stella threw a magazine on the table.

While the boys looked through it the girls went to the other side of the plane. They finally got to an article all about them. _"Specialists out on the Town"_ It had four pages covered with pictures of each of the Specialists with some random girl. Then there were some pictures of the boys taking slips of papers from them, the article suggesting the paper had their numbers.

"Girls please let us explain." Timmy said.

"No need to. The article explains it all." Tecna and the others turned their chairs around, signifying that the conversation was over.

The boys tried to walk over to talk to them but they were stopped by a force field that the girls had put up.

While all of this was going on Helia, Flora, and Roxy were sitting in a corner watching the whole thing.

"This is not good." Helia said.

"I agree. This is going to be one long flight." Roxy said.

"We have to help them somehow." Flora looked over at her friends. They looked so upset. Musa looked like she was about to cry and Stella looked like she was about to hurt someone. Then she turned to see the boys on the other side sulking, every so often glancing at their girlfriends.

"Hey how come you two aren't fighting about the article?" Roxy asked.

Flora turned her attention to her friend. "Its pretty simple. I trust Helia. After what happened in Gardenia I decided not to get over the little things." Flora explained. Flora's phone began to ring. She got a text from Layla. "Helia could you excuse Roxy and I? The girls want to talk."

"Sure. I just thought of a song anyways."

Roxy and Flora walked passed the force field and went to sit with the rest of the Winx.

"So you girls wanted to talk about something?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, could you do us a favor?" Layla asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you and Roxy write the new song that Jason asked us about? I'm to upset to concentrate." Musa explained.

"Sure thing sweetie. We can handle it." Flora looked around the group. "Girls, you know that the magazine was probably lying. The boys all love you."

"But what if the magazine isn't lying? This is just the start of our fame. It is only going to get worst." Layla said.

Flora didn't know what to say.

"That may be true you guys, but sitting here all upset with a force field is not going to help you. If you guys really love them then you are going to have to talk to them. If you don't talk then it is guaranteed that you will all break up." Roxy said.

Flora couldn't believe that Roxy had just said that. She was thinking something similar but she could never had said it so bluntly.

"I guess you're right Roxy. We will talk to them later. Right now we are to upset." Bloom smiled.

"Great. Now Flora and I will work on the song while you guys relax." Roxy got up and Flora followed her to where they were previously sitting.

As soon as they sat down the Specialists all came to talk to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Roxy asked.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Sky said.

"They are all freaking out for no reason." Riven huffed.

"We were wondering how the girls were doing?" Nabu explained.

"They're not good. They are pretty upset over those photos. And they are worried that it will only get worse as time goes on." Flora explained. "And they are not freaking out for no reason. They all really love you and are worried about losing you."

"They shouldn't be worried. I mean my heart belongs to Tecna and her only." Timmy said.

"Yeah, same goes to me and Musa." Riven admitted.

"I think that maybe you guys should do something to show that you really mean what you said." Flora said. "Maybe write your song assignment about it. That might show them."

"Already done." Helia waved some sheets of paper. "I already wrote most of the song already. But with you guys help I could finish it before the plane even lands."

"Awesome. Lets get started right now." Brandon said.

Helia joined the rest of the guys at the one end of the plane to finish the song.

"Ready to start the song Roxy?"

"Yeah totally."

Roxy and Flora got started on their new song in a very awkward plane.

After what felt like forever the plane finally landed. The entire time the bands were in the air neither of them talked. The girls had kept the field up the whole time. Refusing to talk to the boys. Helia, Flora, and Roxy all finished their song assignments on the flight so it wasn't totally bad. The two bands got off the plane, and were once again saw a waiting crowd of fans. The girls all put up an act and smiled for the cameras even thought they were upset. The boys decided it would be in the best interests of their relationships if they didn't talk to the fans, so instead they just waved and walk to their limo, which was waiting for them.

The bands got into the limo where Jason was waiting.

"Hey you guys. Hope you had a good trip." No one wanted to tell Jason that it was actually the complete opposite. "Now do you have the songs that I asked for?" Roxy handed him the songs. He gave them a quick glanced. "Wow these are awesome and you even wrote an extra song. That's great. Good just guys. I'm sorry to demand this from you. It's just since you two are new bands we have to keep the public's interests. Now it's off to your hotels. Sorry for the inconvenience but we were unable to get two places. So instead you will be sharing. Hope you don't mind the living arrangement."

Flora didn't mind at all, but she was worried about how the girls were going to be.

The limo got to the hotel where there was some paparazzi waiting for them. The girls got out of the limo and went straight inside, not even looking at the cameras. The boys followed their heads hung low. Flora and Helia were following behind when they heard the paparazzi calling for them.

"Helia, Flora can we get a picture of you two together?"

Flora and Helia took a couple shots for the cameras, even one of them kissing. Then they headed into their hotel.

The record studio booked them the penthouse. The bands were amazed by the place. It was three stories tall. The two upper stories were full of bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom. The first level had a large living area with a big screen television and game systems. Connected to it was fully equipped kitchen. One side of the wall was all glass and looked out into the city's skyline. There was also one gigantic master suite on the first level as well.

"This place is awesome!" Roxy said.

"We girls will take the third floor. You boys can have the second." Musa instructed. Then her and the other girls walked up to their rooms without another word.

"Isn't this just perfect. We finally get to live with our girlfriends and they will barely talk to us." Riven huffed.

"Guys cheer up. They will forgive you soon enough." Flora tried to cheer them up.

"Hey guys, who is going to get the master suite?" Timmy asked.

"Well since you two wrote the songs and are also the only couple that isn't fighting, why don't you take it?" Sky said.

"Are you sure?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, Sky is right. You and Flora have the master suite." Brandon went and slumped on the couch.

"Thanks, I guess." Flora said. She watched as the guys went to sit on the couch and watch tv. "We need to do something."

"No, let's sit back and let this play its course. This is something that all couples need to go through. They will work it out. I'm sure." Helia said. "Now let's go and settle in. We are going to be here for awhile."

That evening Flora and Roxy decided to make everyone dinner.

"So how has everything been going Roxy?" Flora was stirring the batter for the cake she was making.

"It's okay. I miss my mom, dad, and Artu. It could be worse, we could be fighting some evil force." Roxy checked on the chicken in the oven.

Flora laughed. "That's true. I rather be dealing with relationship trouble then fighting evil. But I meant how is it going in the boy department."

"Oh well, its alright. I'm not talking to anyone though. Been busy with the band."

"How about you talk to Hunter?" Flora started icing the cake.

"Hunter from King of Aces?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to him and I know for a fact that he's single."

"I'm not sure. I barely know him."

"The only way to know someone is to talk to them. How about I give him your number and see how that goes?"

"I guess that would be okay. I think the chicken is ready. Want to call everyone to dinner?"

"Sure. I just finished with the cake."

Step one of Flora's plan was now in place.


	5. Worldwide

The next morning Jason came knocking on the door. "Hey are you guys ready? We need to sound check to concert hall."

"Coming Jason." Bloom and the other girls came running downstairs.

"Where are the guys?" Jason looked around.

"Who knows, who cares?" Layla shrugged

Jason gave her a weird look. Well they need to hurry up. We don't want to be late."

"Look here they come." Roxy pointed. All the boys came walking down the stairs.

"Sorry we're late." Timmy said.

"No time for apologies lets go." Jason started heading for the elevator.

The bands walk out and straight to their limo.

When they got to the concert hall the girls went to their dressing room, not even talking to the guys.

"This is going to be a long day." Riven sighed.

"You're telling me man. We are in for it, except Helia over there." Brandon pointed to where Helia and Flora were once again getting their picture taken by the paparazzi.

"Leave him alone guys. He went through his own troubles back at Gardenia, remember Jaclyn?" Nabu mentioned.

"Yeah, did he have to bend over backwards for Flora." Riven said.

"Now it's our turn." Timmy said.

"The good news is we always get some awesome songs from Flora and Helia, in these times." Sky tried to be optimistic.

Helia and Flora came over to where the guys were standing. "Hey guys." Flora smiled.

"Hey Flora. How are the girls?" Brandon asked.

"Still pretty upset. But I think your song will help also I want to give you each one of these." Flora handed out what looked like six small seeds.

"What's this?" Timmy asked.

"Just something that I invented. All you need to know is to hand it off to the girls when they walk off stage."

"Flora, Specialists, you are needed in the dressing rooms." Jason shouted to the group.

They all walked off to get ready for their show.

The girls were about to go onto the stage. They were all ready in their concert outfits. The seats were already full of people waiting for the concert to begin.

"Are you ready?" Helia asked Flora, who was peeking behind the curtain.

"Yeah I guess. But no matter how many times we do this, I just get really nervous."

"You are going to be amazing like you always are." Helia gave her a kiss. "Now I'm going to get the guys and make sure they listen to the girls."

Helia walked off and the rest of the Winx came to join Flora.

Soon all the lights went out. Seven strobe lights came on, each being one of the Winx's signature colors. The announcer came on telling everyone to get seated. Then the lights came into focus on the girls who had taken their places on stage. The crowd started to cheer. The boys were backstage listening to the girls performance.

Flora talked to the crowd. "Hey, welcome to the Believe in Magic Tour. We are the Winx. And we would like to start off tonight with two new songs of ours. We hope you like them. This first one was written by our member, Roxy."

_(Only Girl in the World by Rihanna)_

_I want you to love me like I'm a hot ride_

_Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy, forget about the world 'cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make your bed for ya, then I'ma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world_

"This is a hint for us, isn't it?" Timmy asked.

"You think genius?" Riven scoffed.

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_'Cause I'm the only one who understands_

_How to make you feel like a man_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one_

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_'Cause I'm the only one who understands_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you rise, rise_

_Oh, make it last all night, night_

_Take me for a ride, ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you rise, rise_

_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_'Cause I'm the only one who understands_

_How to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world, girl in the world_

_Only girl in the world, girl in the world_

The song ended. The girls caught their breath.

"That was an impressive song. Roxy did a good job." Nabu said.

"Yeah, now Flora said two songs, so I wonder what the next song will be like." Sky wondered.

"Hope you liked that song. Now this next one was written by yours truly with the help of my friends for giving me the inspiration."

_(Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice)_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, Hear me sing._

_Open up the door,_

_Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware,_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know?_

_Easy come, Easy go._

_Nodding your head,_

_Don't hear a word I said_

_Can't communicate, when you wait_

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew, so,_

_What's it gonna be,_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

"Great another song just for us." Riven huffed.

"I know, this is getting pretty tough. I don't know how much more I can handle of this." Nabu said.

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, You never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'm throwing on a fit_

_Never listen, You never listen._

_[x2]_

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin_

_Running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks does it heal_

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me_

_Gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, You never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, You never listen._

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh..._

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream, and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_(Freak the freak out)_

_I scream your name_

_But you never listen_

_No you never listen_

_But you never listen _

The girls finished the songs and continued some of their other songs. The boys stayed through the whole set. When it was time for them to switch places with the girls they got out the seeds that Flora had given them. As the switched places they secretly placed the seeds in each other girls' hands. When the seed was in the girls' hands they magically changed into beautiful bouquets of different flowers fitting each of their personalities.

"These are absolutely amazing." Stella took a smell of her sunflowers.

"Flora, did you have something to do with this?" Bloom smelled her fire lilies.

"Just a little. The boys came to me with the idea. I just gave them the magic." Flora told a little lie to help the boys look a little better.

"Well that was very sweet of them." Layla looked closer at her water lilies.

"Girls, I'm glad that you like your flowers but can you guys be quiet. I want to listen to Helia's new song. And you might also want to hear since your boyfriends helped with it." Flora didn't want to mean but she did want to hear Helia's song and it was a way to get the girls to listen.

"No way. Riven isn't good at that stuff. Once he tried to use Helia's stuff."

The boys had taken their places on the stage.

Helia talked to the fans like Flora did. "Hey everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the songs of our lovely ladies, the Winx. Now I'm pretty sure their songs were a message for us, so we have a response."

_(Worldwide by Big Time Rush)_

_Ooh_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

Flora looked back at the girls to see their reaction. They all looked like they had a realization that they were being unfair to the boys.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Oh_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)_

_So always remember (worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_(Worldwide)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart _

The boys continued with their set and the girls stood by a listened to them.

"I have to admit we were a little illogical." Tecna said. Her bouquet was with lotus flowers (which she looked up and they meant smart and clever).

"I guess you are right Tec. We should have given them the chance to explain." Musa said. She had a bunch of viola flowers. (that's also a name of a instrument if you didn't know)

"Yeah instead of pouting like this." Layla said.

"Girls don't be to hard on yourself. I know the guys will be happy to have you back." Flora said. "Just tell them how you feel."

The boys finished up and said goodbye to the audience and headed off stage.

"Now's your chance guys." Roxy and Flora pushed all of them towards their boyfriends.

Each of girls took their boyfriend to a private corner to talk.


	6. Apologies

**Bloom and Sky**

"So what did you think of the song?" Sky asked.

"It was very good. Helia has always been good at turning feelings into poetry. And thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome, but Flora was the one who did the magic. But I meant what did you think of the meaning?"

"Oh, well I though it was very sweet. Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes I do Bloom. I love you, no one else."

"It's just you're a prince and you could have your pick of any girl."

"And you're a princess and I pick you and always you."

"And I will always pick you Sky."

The two of them shared a kiss.

**Stella and Brandon**

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time.

"You go first snookums."

"Okay, listen I know that all these girls are intimidating but in your heart you know that I love you. We have pulled through an underground princess, my beauty becoming a beast, and multiple evil forces. Some obsessive fans seem like nothing. All you need to remember is that you are and always will be the sunshine of my life."

Stella stayed quiet through all of Brandon's explanation/ once she saw he was finished she apologized. "Brandon, I know you love me and I love you with all my heart as well. It's just I read all these magazines and I see all those pictures of you with those girls and I'm worried you will forget me."

"Stella, don't ever think that. How could I forget you?" Brandon lifted Stella's chin and gave her a kiss. "When just kissing you makes me go crazy?"

"I love you Brandon."

"And I love you my sunflower."

**Musa and Riven**

"Musa, hold on and give me a second." Riven had to chase Musa down.

"What Riven?"

"I'm sorry okay. I know I don't apologize that often but for you I'll make an exception."

"Riven, you need to understand that I know this industry and I know that couples constantly end because of it. That is something that I don't want happening to us."

"I understand that, but I want you to know that I will never break up with you. You have been there for me when everyone else turned their back. And when you broke things off when we were in Gardenia I thought my world had ended. And you saw how hard I tried. I even went on stage and sang so you could have more time to prepare. What I am trying to say is, I love you and I always will."

Musa was quiet for a moment. Riven wasn't one to talk about his feelings and he had said a lot. "Riven, I' m so happy you are finally talking to me about how you fell. For so long I have want you to. Now that you have I love you even more."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes silly. I forgive you." Musa grabbed Riven's shirt and pulled him to a kiss.

**Tecna and Timmy**

"Tecna can you please explain to me why you are acting the way you are? It seems so illogical and irrational for you."

"I honestly don't know Timmy. Seeing you will all those girls and not talking to me was just upsetting. I guess I am just worried you will forget about me and find some other girl."

"Tecna, you understand number, so please understand this, there is a 0% chance of me forgetting about you, because I love you with 110% of my heart."

Tecna let out a small laugh. "You know 110% is theologically impossible."

"Now when it comes to my love for you."

Timmy brought Tecna to him and kissed her.

**Layla and Nabu**

"Layla, my love, I'm sorry for any pain I caused you."

"Nabu, my sweet, I'm sorry for being so mad at you. Now I realize we shouldn't fight over such little things. I have lost you once before against the wizards, I don't ever want to lose you ever again." Layla looked like she was about to cry from the memory.

(I know they haven't brought Nabu back bet I hope they do)

"Please don't cry. I promise you that I never plan to ever leave you again. And there can be a billion girls out there calling my name, but I will only answer to you."

Nabu brought Layla into a hug and kissed her to comfort her.

While all of this was going on, Flora and Roxy were watching.

"I'm so happy they all worked it out. I think your flowers really helped." Roxy looked over to Flora.

"Yeah, and Helia's song help to seal it."

"Now that is what I call teamwork." Helia came up behind them.

"Oh hi Helia. Great job out there and great song."

"Thanks Roxy. So it looks like everything is good now." Helia motioned to all the reunited couples.

"Yes it does." Flora said.

"Thank god. If I had to hear Riven complain one more time I would have probably have lost it. "Helia's joke made the two girls laughs. "Now all those girls got their flowers, now it's your turn my love." Helia handed Flora a bouquet with all different types of flowers in to. "No single flower can describe the fairy of nature."

"Aw, thank you sweetie." Flora gave Helia a kiss then looked over to Roxy. "We haven't forgotten about you Roxy." Flora waved her hand and a bouquet of dogwood flowers appeared in Roxy's hand.

"Thanks Flora, these are beautiful."

Jason came up behind the trio. "Hey guys that was an amazing show. Now you have a break for the next couple of days, so enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Jason, I'll make sure to tell the others." Flora said.

"Okay great. Also I hate to ask, but can you two write two more songs for the next concert."

"Sure thing Jason. Not a problem." Helia said.

"You guys are great. I'll keep in touch." Jason said goodbye and walked off.

"This is great, we defiantly need a break after all this drama." Roxy said.

"You're telling me." Helia answered. "Now let's get out of here."

The Winx and the Specialists spent their days off just relaxing. They spent time by the hotel's pool and out shopping, finally enjoying their fame.

Flora and Helia found some time to themselves, sort of.

They went to a small café to have a private date but of course the paparazzi was there taking pictures of them. The cameras really loved taking pictures of them kissing. Flora and Helia did their best to ignore them and enjoy each other.

The group was hanging by the pool just hanging when Flora got a text. "Hey Helia."

Helia was in the pool with the other guys. "Yeah?"

"We need to go talk to Jason tomorrow, just the two of us."

"Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know."


	7. Reunion

The next morning Flora was sitting in the living room drinking her morning tea. She was usually the first one up and enjoyed the time alone. She was watching the news when Roxy came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetie." Flora chimed.

Roxy was still a little groggy. She was rubbing her eyes and she had a mess of bed head. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess. I got to bed real late. I was texting till late."

"Really, who?"

Roxy was a little hesitant to say. "Uhhh, Hunter."

Flora jolted up at Hunter's name. "No way." A huge grin came over her face. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you two would be great for each other."

"Flora it's not like that, we are just friends."

"For now." Flora said quietly before she took a sip of her tea. Her plan was working out perfectly.

That afternoon Flora and Helia headed to meet Jason. Entourage Records had offices all over the world, and Jason was taken a temporary office in their building.

As Flora and Helia walked in they went up to the receptionists. She was busy in a conversation and didn't look up, just put her finger up to tell them to hold on for a moment.

"So what do you think Jason wants to talk about?" Helia asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope it's nothing bad."

"Maybe it's about the songs that we have been writing." Helia suggested.

"Maybe…"

The receptionist finished and hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, now how can I help…" She finally looked up at the couple. "OH MY GOD! You are Helia and Flora from the bands Winx and Specialists."

"That's right!: Flora smiled at her obvious fan.

"I am such a fan. You two are my favorite couple. Can I please get your autograph?"

"Sure thing." Helia and Flora signed a piece of paper for her. "Now we are suppose to meet with Jason."

"Oh of course. How rude of me." The receptionist hit a buzzer. "Go right in. He is on the seventeenth floor, his name will be on the door."

"Thank you." Flora said.

They walked to the elevator and hit the 17 button.

When they got there they did not even have to search for Jason's office. It was the giant one with all glass walls.

Helia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jason looked up from his computer. "Oh good you're here. Please take a seat."

Helia and Flora did as he instructed.

"Hey Jason, how are you?" Flora asked.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. How are you two?"

"We are doing good." Helia said.

"Just good?"

"Actually more like great, but why do you ask? Does it matter?" Flora defended.

"Actually it sort of does." Helia and Flora gave him a confused look. "It is the reason I asked you two here today."

"What are you trying to say Jason?" Flora asked.

"Have you two seen the latest magazines?" They both shook their heads no. "Well have a look." He handed them a magazine with a picture of Helia and Flora on the cover. Under their picture was a headline _"Helia and Flora, the perfect couple. Is it all an act?"_

"What is this?" Helia asked.

"The public is starting to have a hard time believing you two are so in love. They are starting to get a negative view about you."

"I still don't understand." Flora was now even more confused.

"All the magazines are saying that you two are just putting up an act about how much in love you two are and they are starting to get annoyed by it."

"Well that's silly. Helia and I aren't putting up any act. We are just being ourselves."

"That may be true, but the public doesn't think so. And what the public wants we give to them."

"And what do they want?" Helia was now getting annoyed.

"They want you two to break up."

There was a moment of silence before either Helia or Flora could speak.

"That's crazy, Helia and I are not going to break up just because random people want us to."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you are going to have to. Both of you are under contract, and if you don't obliged then the record company will have to cut both the Specialists and the Winx."

Flora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason was basically telling her that she would have to choose between Helia and the band.

"This is outrageous!" Helia finally spoke. "I am not going to break up with Flora just because some assholes don't believe we are in love." Helia was starting to get real angry. He had to break up with Flora once before because of a mission and it was pure torture. He was not about to do it again.

"I know this is hard for you, but you must understand that this is how the public feels. And the public buys our music so if we don't keep them happy then it is the end for all of us." When neither Flora nor Helia responded Jason continued. "And listen, this is only in the public eye. Behind closed doors you two can be together." Jason tried to compromise.

"So we just have to look like we broke up to the public?" Flora didn't want to do it, but if this meant she could keep the band going and still be with Helia then she could suck it up.

"Yes. When we are not in public you can do whatever you want."

"Helia what do you think?" Flora looked over to him.

"I don't like this, not one bit. But if it is the only way…" Helia let out a heavy sigh. "Then I guess we have to do it."

"Excellent! Now I know I have put a lot on you two but there is more I need to talk to you about." Jason didn't give them a chance to argue. "People may not believe that you have broken up so quickly so we will be adding on more ingredient to this." Jason talked into his intercom. "Bring him in please."

"Bring in who Jason?" Flora asked.

"Well we will be creating a fake love triangle between you guys. And we already have the third person picked out."

Just then the door opened. Flora and Helia turned to see who.

There was a giant gasped by everyone but Jason. No one knew what to say. Finally Flora broke the silence.

"Hunter?"

There standing at the door was no other then King of Aces' lead singer, Hunter. The same Hunter that they all met in Gardenia. The same Hunter that liked Flora. The same Hunter that help to get Flora and Helia back together.

"Hey Flora! Good to see you!" Hunter walked over and gave her a huge hug. He then looked over to Helia who looked like he was about to hurt someone. "Helia, how have you been?" Hunter went to shake his hand but was stopped by Flora.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Jason told me that my band and I had to come here for something."

"So you don't know?" Helia asked.

"Don't know what?" Hunter was now totally confused.

"Here Hunter come sit down." Jason motioned to an empty seat.

Once everyone sat down Jason explained. "You see Hunter it has come to our attention that Helia and Flora here are such a perfect couple that it is getting on the public's nerves, so to make them happy we are pretending to have Helia and Flora break up."

Helia and Flora stayed quite and let Jason explain everything to Hunter.

"Well that sucks and it seems totally unfair."

"I agree, they have agreed to do it luckily."

"Well I'm sorry you two, that totally bites. But at least you only have to pretend. What do I have to do with this?"

"Hunter you will be pretending to date Flora."

"WHAT?"

"You and Flora will date in the public. This will create a love triangle for all of you."

"But why me?"

"Because it just so happens that you are going down in the public eye as well. You have been single for so long that people are starting to wonder if you are just a player."

"I am not a player, I just haven't met the right girl yet."

"Well since you haven't met her yet you will date Flora. It will bring up the public's eye of King of Aces, the Winx, and the Specialists. Everyone wins."

"Except for Flora, Helia, and I."

"I understand why you are upset, all of you. But this is all part of the business. Now the moment all of you step outside, Flora and Helia will be no more. It will be Flora and Hunter."

"And what if I say no?"

"Like I explained to Helia and Flora, you are under contract and if you break it then Entourage Records would have to cut King of Aces."

Flora knew that Hunter's band meant everything to him. He was finally living his dream, and he was not going to quit it.

"Fine." Hunter hung his head in defeat. Then he looked over to Helia. "I'm real sorry man. No hard feelings?"

Helia had been quiet for a long time. He was angry but not at Hunter. He was in the same boat as him and Flora. "No of course not. Just don't try anything."

"Of course not. This is all just pretend." Hunter looked over to Flora. "And how about you Flora? Are you okay with this?"

"No I'm not, but this is for our bands and that's what matters."

"Great now that you all understand you may leave, but remember as new couples." Jason said goodbye and went back to his computer.

Hunter, Helia, and Flora got up to leave.

"Oh wait guys, I forgot to mention. That in honor of the 'new' relationship, King of Aces will now be touring with you guys from now on. Helia and Flora I will need you to write some songs about breakups. It will help sell the idea."

"Great, just great." Helia said.

They all walked to the elevator.

"I'm really sorry about this you guys." Hunter apologized.

"It's not your fault Hunter. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this." Flora said.

"We just have to remember this is for the bands. So what are you going to do about the songs?"

"I'm not sure. I'm good at writing how I feel. And I don't feel upset about breaking up." Helia explained.

"Well actually Helia, I have some extra songs about breaking up." Flora mentioned.

"You do?" Helia seemed surprised.

"Yeah, when we broke up in Gardenia, I wrote a lot of songs about couples breaking up. I can give you one of them. We will just have to change a few of the words around."

"Thank you Flora." Helia gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, I'm sorry to say this but remember we are putting up an act. Affection is fine in private but like Jason said, as soon as we step out this building you two aren't together anymore."

"Yeah I know. This is not going to be easy." Helia said.

"I know what you mean." Hunter said.

The elevator ringed and the doors opened to the first floor.

Hunter's phone rang. "Hey I got to take this. I'll meet you at the doors in five minutes." He walked off.

"So this is it." Flora said.

"I guess so."

"It won't be to bad. We will still technically be together." Flora tried her best to be optimistic.

"I guess. It will be really hard seeing you with Hunter. It already brings back memories of Gardenia."

"I know sweetie. But just remember Hunter is a friend and only a friend. I will always love you."

The two of them shared one final kiss before they had to break up.

Hunter met them at the door. "Maybe it would be a good idea if Flora and I leave at a different time then you Helia?"

"You're right. I'll leave now and you two leave a few minutes after me."

"Make sure to look upset sweetie." Flora mentioned.

"That will be easy since I'm upset already over this whole situation. See you at the hotel." Helia left the building and already the paparazzi were taking pictures of him walking all alone.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with this Flora?"

"I guess. At least it is with a friend and not a total stranger."

Hunter gave out a little laugh. "I guess you're right. Now do you mind if I put my arm around you?"

"No that is fine."

"Okay then lets go." Hunter put his arm around Flora's shoulders and the two of them stepped out of the Entourage Building as the newest musical couple.

**HUNTER"S BACK! And if you want to see what he looks like, there is a link on my homepage. Please keep telling me what you think of the story. I always love hearing what you think. **


	8. Shame

Flora walked back to the hotel with Hunter. Entourage Records had booked King of Aces a room in the same hotel.

Hunter gave Flora one last hug. "Don't worry Flora, we will make everything right, you'll see."

"Thanks Hunter. You're sure you don't want to hang with my friends and I tonight?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm pretty tired but I'll hang with all of you tomorrow."

Hunter walked off and Flora headed for the penthouse. She had no idea how she was going to explain all this to the rest of the group.

Flora walked in and saw that everyone was sitting on the couches in the living room watching tv.

"Hey Flora!" Layla was the one to see her first.

"Hey guys, has Helia come back yet?"

"No, but isn't he with you?" Sky asked.

"Well…." But before Flora could explain the situation.

_Breaking news in the musical world. The most popular couple has broken up!_

_That's right everyone, Helia and Flora are no more._

_To make things even more interesting, it seems that Flora was seen earlier today with the lead singer of King of Aces, Hunter._

_(The tv showed images of Hunter with his arm around Flora)_

_It is not clear what happened between Flora and Helia and what Hunter has to do with all this, but it does bring up a lot of questions._

_Will Flora and Helia still be friends?_

_What will happen to the bands?_

_Will they finish their sold out tour?_

_Only time will tell._

_This has been Melody Keaton with the latest music update for WMN, the World Music Network._

The newscast ended and the room was filled with awkward silence. All anyone could do was stare at Flora with their jaws dropped. All their looks of confusion made Flora ashamed of what she had agreed to. But the look that truly hurt Flora to the core was the look of pain Roxy was giving her. Flora could tell that Roxy was starting to have feelings for Hunter. After what felt like an eternity of silence,

"Flora! What the HELL was that Melody chick talking about?" Stella yelled.

"Did you and Helia really break up?" Bloom asked.

"And are you really dating Hunter?" Tecna asked.

"Girls calm down. Flora can you explain to all of us what that broadcast was about?" Nabu asked calmly.

Flora took a deep breath. "Okay so apparently the public thinks that Helia and I are 'to perfect'" Flora put air quotes to it. "So the record company decided to break us up. And to add more drama they added Hunter to the mix because he has been single for to long. So now I have to pretend that I am dating Hunter and have broken up with Helia."

The room was silent for a moment, all of them taking in the news.

"Flora, that is absolutely crazy. Why didn't you just say no?"

"Because, Stella, if Helia or I refused then the company would have gotten rid of us."

"They really can't do that can they?" Bloom asked.

"Actually they can. We all signed contracts. They can do whatever they want with us." Tecna explained. Flora nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm so sorry Flora. This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed you all to make up a band…" Musa walked up and gave Flora a hug.

"It's okay Musa. It's not your fault. And besides, Helia and I haven't really broken up. We just have to pretend in public. When we are alone or just with you guys we can be together."

"I guess that's better then nothing." Brandon said.

"I'm going to call Helia and see where he is. He should have been here before me." Flora took out her phone and was about to dial.

"Hey what will happen with Hunter?" Sky asked.

This stopped Flora, she hadn't really thought about it. "I guess Hunter and I will have to pretend to be a couple out in public. You know, like hug and hold hands."

"That won't be hard. It will be like old times. Right Flora?" Stella gave her a wink. Flora took a quick glimpse at Roxy who had been silent the whole time.

"Will you guys have to kiss?" Musa asked.

"That is a good question Flora. I mean the public will see through the whole act if you two don't kiss." Layla said.

"I don't think Helia would like that. Last time he saw you and Hunter kissed he wanted to break his jaw." Riven said.

"I don't know what will happen if we have to kiss but we will figure out something." Flora dialed Helia's number and walked away from her friends and their questions. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Flora walked off to the bedroom she shared with Helia.

The phone rang a couple of times. Flora thought that she would have to leave a voicemail when,

"Hello."

"Helia!"

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the park."

"Oh okay, but I wish you would have told me. I had to explain the whole situation all by myself to everyone. Did you know that the news people are already talking about it?"

"Oh well that is just perfect." Helia said sarcastically. "And I'm sorry about ditching you like that. I didn't mean to. I just needed time to think about all of this. It is a lot to take in. I hate the idea of not being with you."

"I understand sweetie but don't worry. You and I are still together. Behind closed doors you and I will be together. And once all of this blows over we will be together for everyone to see. Just remember I love you and always will."

"I love you too Flora. I don't like it but I guess I can keep you my little secret."

"Good. Now you spend as much time as you want at the park, just please keep me posted. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you, my hero."

"Love you, my flower."

**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have been really swamped lately. Luckily I have a long weekend so hopefully I will be able to update a lot more. Please keep on reviewing. Love hearing what you think. Oh and sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer.**


	9. Acting

The next day, under the strong persistence of the record company, Flora spent her whole day with Hunter. Flora would have rather be with Helia, but she had to do what the company said. Flora wasn't totally miserable though. Helia said he was bust with editing the song she gave him and it wasn't like she was having an awful time. Hunter was a good friend and he was a lot of fun. Besides being funny, talented, and sweet he was really smart. Hunter planned it so that the paparazzi took plenty of photos of them together in the morning. He then planned it so they met up with the other Winx and Specialists to go to the movies.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this Hunter. It's going to be weird seeing Helia and acting like we are mad at each other."

"Well you won't have to worry about that." Hunter gave a coy smile.

"What are you up to?" Flora looked at him suspiciously. He was up to something.

"Looks like we are here." Hunter paid for the tickets and walked in.

"Aren't we going to wait for the rest of the group?"

"They are already in the theater. Now come on the movie is about to start." Hunter grabbed her hand and ran into the dark theater. Hunter saw the group first and walked down to the two empty seats. Flora was about to sit down. "No don't sit there. That's my seat."

"Um…alright." Flora didn't see the difference between the two seats but she moved over anyways.

"Hey." Someone next to her whispered. Flora turned and saw Helia sitting there smiling at her.

"Helia!" Flora gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Hunter came up with the idea. This way we could actually hang out without having the cameras on us." Helia explained.

"Thank you Hunter." Flora turned around and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem."

Even in the dim lighting Flora could tell that Hunter had a slight blush. Flora looked around and saw all her friends cuddling up with their boyfriends. Then her she saw Roxy sitting on her own looking totally bored. Flora felt for her. She knew how it felt being the only one in the group without someone. Then she got an idea. Flora whispered something into Helia's ear.

"That's a good idea."

Flora nodded and took out her phone and sent a quick text to Roxy.

Roxy read it a gave Flora a weird look. But Flora just motioned her to come over.

"Hey Hunter do you mind scooting over one seat?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Hunter moved over.

"Roxy sit here." Flora motioned to the seat in between her and Hunter. Suddenly Roxy realized what Flora was doing but it was to late. She went and sat down.

As the movie started Flora snuggled up to Helia and enjoyed to movie. Every once in awhile taking glimpses of Hunter and Roxy.

Once the movie was over everyone as a group headed back to the hotel to get ready for their concert.

The three bands were all at the concert waiting for it to begin. Each band was in their own dressing room.

The Winx were all doing their last finishing touches on their makeup, hair, and outfits.

"Hey guys, I'm going to watch Hunter's performance. Anyone want to go with me?" Flora asked.

"I'll go with you Flora." Roxy got up and followed Flora out the door.

They went to stand by the stage and saw Hunter and his band walking on. The crowd cheered for them.

Hunter went up to the mic. "Hey everyone! Thank you for coming tonight to see all of the bands. Now we have a new song here and we hope you like it."

_(Love in America by JTX)_

_Top down, it's raining out_

_Yeah, I got the music loud_

_Meet me underneath the iHop sign_

_Off of work I got your text_

_Let me be your cigarette_

_We'll do it like Madonna in '85_

_Tonight the drinks on me_

_We'll watch the stars go blue_

_Ain't gonna get no sleep_

_Buttons on your Levi's, about to come loose_

_Hey kids, here we go heavy metal disco_

_Put your hands up, this is love in America_

_Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heartache_

_Blow the world a kiss, this is love in America_

_Ay, ay, yeah, your dreams are gonna come true_

_Ay, ay, yeah, tonight it's just me and you_

_Hey kids here we go_

_Sex, hugs, rock and roll_

_Fill your cup up, this is love in America_

_On the street feel the beat, bass kickin' Bruce Lee_

_Come on, every girl just grab a boy_

_Cherry vodka snow cone, make a movie on your phone_

_Kiss the kid born and raised in South Detroit_

_Tonight the drinks on me_

_We'll watch the stars go blue_

_Ain't gonna get no sleep_

_Buttons on your Levi's, about to come loose_

_Hey kids, here we go heavy metal disco_

_Put your hands up, this is love in America_

_Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heartache_

_Blow the world a kiss, this is love in America_

_Ay, ay, yeah, your dreams are gonna come true_

_Ay, ay, yeah, tonight it's just me and you_

_Hey kids here we go_

_Sex, hugs, rock and roll_

_Fill your cup up, this is love in America_

_Let's go, come on, shake your money maker_

_Let go, let me be your honey taker_

_Let's go, come on shake your money maker_

_Let go, this is love in America_

_Hey kids, here we go heavy metal disco_

_Put your hands up, this is love in America_

_Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heartache_

_Blow the world a kiss, this is love in America_

_Ay, ay, yeah, your dreams are gonna come true_

_Ay, ay, yeah, tonight it's just me and you_

_Hey kids here we go_

_Sex, hugs, rock and roll_

_Fill your cup up, this is love in America_

_America, America, America_

The song ended and the band kept on playing. Flora could tell that they were becoming experts at the whole playing at concerts thing. She stayed to listen to a few more songs, but left eventually to get ready for their performance. Jason had told her and Helia that they had to write songs about breaking up. Luckily Flora had songs already about that subject that she never used from when Helia broke up with her in Gardenia. She had given one to Helia to sing and she picked one that she thought might fit well into her whole situation.

"Come on Flora. It's our turn." Stella said.

Flora walked up on stage and when she changed spots with Hunter she gave him a quick hug. "Great job Hunter. Loved the new song."

"Thanks. Can't wait to hear yours. Good luck."

Hunter gave the crowd one final wave and walked off.

Flora didn't know what to say to the crowd about the song. So she just said hi and went straight into the song.

_(Damaged by Danity Kane)_

_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me_

_Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I_

_(I tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me)_

_Baby, baby this situation?s driving me crazy_

_And I really wanna be your lady_

_But the one before you left me so_

_(Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged)_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do baby?)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do?)_

_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me_

_Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I_

_You try to gain my trust, talking is not enough_

_Actions speak louder than words, you gotta show us something_

_My heart is missing some pieces_

_I need this puzzle put together again_

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do?)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do?)_

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?_

_(Tell me, can you fix my heart?)_

_Cause it?s D-A-M-A-G-E-D_

_(Don?t you know it?s damaged?)_

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?_

_Tell me, are you up for the challenge?_

_Cause my heart is damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(It?s that type of pain)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(That you feel deep inside)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(It?s that type of pain)_

_(That makes you pray, makes you cry)_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_(But it?s gon' be alright one day)_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_(This too shall pass)_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_My heart is damaged_

Flora and the other girls went on with the rest of their songs. They didn't know but the boys had decided to listen to their performance.

"Man, so that song was from when you two broke up in Gardenia?" Nabu asked Helia.

"Yeah, apparently." Helia felt awful. He thought back to the whole situation they went through in Gardenia.

"And this song we are about to do was written by Flora too?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh great, so we are going sing some girly song about how some dude broke up with us. This is going to be so lame." Riven complained.

"Riven what are you talking about? Didn't you read the lyrics that Helia gave us?" Brandon asked.

"Nah, I just memorized the guitar part and that's it. I don't even remember the title." Riven waved dismissaly.

"Well you don't have to worry Riven. Flora let me pick out the song and I also edited it to sound more like it was coming from a bunch of guys." Helia explained.

"Hey come on. The girls just finished up. Now its out turn." Timmy waved the guys to the stage.

The girls walked off the other side of the stage so that Helia and Flora wouldn't have to encounter each other in front of everyone. So Helia just went up to the mic.

"This one is thanks to Flora." This was the truth but Helia had a feeling the crowd was going to take it another way then what he really meant.

_(Til I Forget About You by Big Time Rush)_

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say_

_It's over, it's over, it's over._

_Heading out, cause your not on my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here until the sun starts the rise,_

_and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..._

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_

_'til I forget about..._

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._

_'til I forget about you!_

_'til I forget about you!_

_And you thought, I'd be here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left I don't wait by the phone_

_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

_Found a place where I can lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_

_Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going..._

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_

_'til I forget about..._

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._

_'Til I forget about you!_

_Spending money like you don't mean a thing_

_Going crazy, now don't even think_

_I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do_

_'til I forget about you_

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_

_'til I forget about..._

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._

_'til I forget about you! (you)_

_'til I forget about you_

_'til I forget about you_

_'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU! _

The girls had decided to stay and watch the boys perform Flora's song.

"Wow that is a really good song." Layla said.

"Thanks. But I don't like hearing Helia sing it. It makes it feel like we really did break up." Flora looked a little upset.

"Don't worry Flora. Helia and you are still together. This is all just an act. You just have to remember that." Musa gave her a hug.

"Thank you, that helps a lot." Flora returned the hug. "Now I'm going to go and rest." Flora turned to leave.

"Now I know we usually just do one song for each concert but…"

"Hey Flora wait up! It looks like they have another song."


	10. Surprise

Flora turned around. "What?"

"Look." Musa pointed to the stage.

"I have really been inspired these past couple of days so we are going to give a special treat of yet another new Specialists song." Helia grabbed a guitar.

"Wait what song?" Flora asked out loud. Usually Helia told her all about his songs.

Helia started the song off with his guitar.

_(Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects)_

_Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know-_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

Flora couldn't help but laugh at the song. No one in the audience had a clue about how much truth was behind the lyrics.

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you,_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_find out games you don't wanna play,_

_you are the only one that needs to know-_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside!)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

The crowd cheered, obviously loving the song. The boys went on to continue the rest of their set.

"Well I guess Flora is now Helia's DIRTY little secret." Stella teased making the girls laugh and Flora blush.

"That really was an awesome song." Musa mentioned.

"Yeah it was. I can't wait to see what he writes next." Bloom chimed.

"I think that was my favorite song of the boys yet." Layla said.

"I agree." Roxy gave Layla a high five.

"I don't know about you guys but as soon as the boys are done I am going straight to bed. It has been a long day and I am totally exhausted." Stella yawned.

All the others nodded in agreement.

**The Next Morning…**

Flora was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready while the rest of the group slowly woke up.

"Good morning Flora."

"Good morning Bloom, and good morning to you too Sky." Sky just waved his hand. Flora let out a small giggle seeing Sky's hair a total mess and how he was walking around with his eyes still half closed.

Soon everyone else came to sit at the table.

"Thanks Flora. This all looks awesome." Layla grabbed for a waffle.

"No problem."

"Hey where's Helia?" Roxy poured herself a cup of orange juice.

"He actually woke up earlier then me, he wanted to get a workout in and then he's going to the local park to work on a song." Flora refilled her cup with some herbal tea.

"Well if it is anything like his song from last night I'm sure it will be awesome." Musa put some scrambled eggs on her plate. "RIVEN! You know if you chew your food then you might actually taste it."

The group all laughed.

"Well since Jason gave us today off, why don't we do a little shopping?" Stella asked.

The group all groaned.

**Meanwhile at the park…**

Helia was sitting on a bench. He took in a deep breath. Ever since the group had become famous bands he has been so busy. He almost forgot how much he missed simple nature. Although he missed nature, he misses something even more…. Flora.

This whole situation was not what Helia signed up for.

There was so much that Helia wanted to do and he wasn't even aloud to. He can't kiss, hold, or even touch Flora in public.

Helia decided to take out his frustration the best way he knew how, by writing a song.

Helia was deep in concentration that he didn't notice someone walking up towards him.

"Well hello there."

Helia just assumed it was another fan, so he didn't even bother to look up from his notebook. "Hey, who can I help you? Would you like an autograph or something?"

The girl let out a little laugh. "No silly. I would rather start from where we left off before I left."

This comment confused Helia. He looked up but before he even had a chance to respond the girl sat in his lap and kissed him. Helia was so shocked and confused he didn't move for a second. Once he was out of shock he pushed the girl off and stood up. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"I'm kissing my boyfriend that's what."

"Your boyfriend? But I'm not…" Then Helia finally got a god look at the girl. He started to back away. "Jac….Jaclyn is that you?"

"Of course its me. Who else would be kissing you?" Jaclyn stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes.

"But I thought you and your dad left."

"We did but we are back now. And since I didn't tell you about us leaving I am just going to ignore the fact that you went out with that goody two shoes." Jaclyn started walking towards Helia.

"It…it's nice to see you again Jaclyn, but I need to get going. You know, being famous and all." Helia turned and went running before Jaclyn could say anything. He needed to talk to Saladin pronto.

**Back at the penthouse…**

Everyone came busting through the door, all carrying tons of bags. Except for Stella of course who wasn't carrying anything.

"Stella how come we all have to carry your clothes and you don't carry anything?" Musa huffed.

"Because I am a princess and princesses don't carry their own bags."

"You do realize that we are princesses too." Layla pointed out.

'Minor things." Stella waved her hand. "Now I don't know about you guys but I am absolutely tired, lets watch some tv." Stella walked over and sat on the couch. Brandon went to sit next to her.

"Come on Stella, we have stuff to do. The Winx have to go on a talk show tomorrow and we still haven't picked out a song yet." Bloom said.

But it was to late. Stella had already turned on the television and snuggling up to Brandon.

"Come on girls. A break wouldn't be so bad." Nabu said.

"I guess you're right." Layla and everyone else sat on the couches.

"I'm going to make some tea. Anyone want anything?" Flora asked.

Everyone nodded and said thanks. Flora walked over to the kitchen to heat up the water.

_We have more breaking news for you Specialists and Winx fans. As you know the two known as "the perfect couple" Helia and Flora had just recently broken up. You also know that Flora has been seen out in public with King of Aces lead singer, Hunter. They have been friends even before the bands became big but are they now more then friends? Only time will tell._

_Now that is all old news, the breaking news is…_

_It seems that Helia has moved on as well. He now has a NEW girlfriend, as you can see from this photograph._

Flora stopped what she was doing and looked over to the flatscreen. The news was showing a picture of Helia at the park with a girl on his lap and they were kissing. But in the picture you couldn't see the girl's face.

_Now we do not know the identity of this mysterious girl but we all can say we are happy to see Helia is doing well._

_Now tomorrow we have the lovely Winx coming to talk to us, so make sure to stay tune for them._

_This has been Melody Keaton with the latest music update for WMN, the World Music Network._

The broadcast ended.

"You know I am really starting to hate that Melody chick." Stella huffed.

But no one responded they all looked over to Flora. She was still standing at the counter.

"Flora, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

Flora didn't answer. She just ran straight to her room and slammed the door.

"I would take that as a no." Riven joked.


	11. Interview

Helia ran all the way to the hotel. He even took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. By the time he was at the door he was drenched in sweat and out of breath. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath.

He ran inside. "Guys we have a problem!"

"We sure do, and it's you." Layla yelled.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Helia was now totally confused.

"Don't even talk to him Layla. He doesn't deserve it." Stella and the rest of the girls stomped off. Each of them shoving Helia as they walked by.

"I'm not sure if I can even help you with this one." Roxy whispered as she walked by.

Then there was a slamming of six doors.

"What was that all about?" Helia asked. "And where is Flora?"

"Dude you messed up big time." Riven said.

"What is everyone talking about?"

"Dude, we just saw the news and there is a picture of you with some girl on your lap kissing." Brandon explained.

"Oh no, some one must have taken a picture of us without me noticing."

"So you admit it?" Timmy asked.

"No, no, its not like that. You just got to give me a chance to explain."

"Don't explain to us, explain it to Flora. She is in your guys' room. She had been there since the broadcast and wont let anyone in. She is really upset. We have been hearing her cry for hours now." Nabu pointed to the door.

Helia walked up to the closed door. But when he grabbed for the door handle in zapped him. "Ouch, what was that?"

"Sorry, forgot to mention, Flora put up a spell so no one can get in. The girls say there probably is a spell cast that she can't hear us." Sky said.

"Great just great. I want to talk to Flora but that will have to wait. I need to talk to Saladin immediately."

"Why do you have to talk to the headmaster?" Sky asked.

"Because Valadon is back." Helia pulled out the communicator.

"No way man. Are you positive?" Riven asked.

"Yes I am positive."

"How do you know?" Nabu asked.

"I'll explain to you eventually but first lets talk to Saladin."

A hologram of Cordatorta came onto the screen. "Well hello lads. What do you want?"

"Can we please talk to my uncle. It is an emergency."

"I'm sorry Helia but Saladin is out right now. He will be back tomorrow. You can talk to him then."

"Okay. Thanks professor."

"No problem." The connection ended.

"Okay so now explain." Riven said.

"Alright, so you remember my mission in Gardenia?"

"Yeah, how you had to date that one girl, Jaclyn, to get closer to Valadon." Nabu said.

"Right, well when I was in the park. Jaclyn walked up to me, sat in my lap, and kissed me. That is who you see in the picture."

"No way." Brandon said.

"Yes, and I want to clarify that she made the move and I instantly pushed her off."

"Well we need to explain to Flora that it was all a misunderstanding." Timmy said.

"Maybe we can talk to the girls and they can talk to Flora." Nabu offered.

Then the boys heard one of the doors open. "Oh and since you boys decided to be all nice to Helia, we aren't talking to you either." Layla yelled down the stairs before slamming her door again.

"Okay never mind that plan." Nabu sighed. "Now what?"

"We just need to give them a little time. Then we can talk to them." Brandon offered.

Helia let out a huge sigh; it truly was Gardenia all over again.

**The next day…**

Flora spent most of the day in her room alone. Helia had tried multiple times to try and talk to her but she still had the spell up. So Helia spent the night on the couch.

When it was time to leave for the interview Flora snuck out when Helia wasn't looking. She didn't feel like talking to him just yet. She texted the girls that she would meet them in the lobby.

When the girls all met up they went into the limo that was waiting for them and headed for the World Music Network building.

"Hey Flora are you okay?" Bloom was the one to ask but all the girls were worried about their friend.

"I'm alright." The girls gave her a look like they didn't believe her. "Really girls I'm okay."

"Alright if you say so. But if you need to talk, we are always here."

"Thanks Layla."

"Now lets talk about something more cheerful, like how hot Flora looks right now." Stella exclaimed.

Flora looked down at her outfit. It was a cream lace corset with a black leather jacket over it. She had a jean mini skirt and black high heel boots that went up just above her knee. Her hair was put into a high ponytail to finish the look.

**(I'm working on the picture right now. It will go up on my homepage shortly, if anyone is curious.)**

"Yeah, you really do. You totally have the bad girl look down." Musa said.

"Thanks, it goes with the song that I wrote last night. I was hoping we could sing it today in the interview." Flora then handed out the sheets for the girls to look over.

"This song is pretty sweet. I love the fact that it is about standing up for yourself and not crying over it." Musa pointed out.

"Thanks. I cried in Gardenia. This time I'm not going down lightly."

"Good for you Flora." Roxy smiled.

When the Winx arrived at the building they were welcomed by the screams of their fans. They had all lines up behind the blockades. Some of them were dressed up like the girls and others had giant banners with their favorite Winx on it.

The Winx signed a few autographs and took some photos then went into the building. It was gigantic. It had tons of different flat screens all with different music videos or concerts playing.

"Right this way Winx." An intern led the way through the halls to the WMN interview section. It had a small stage on one side and on the other were a chair and some couches for the interview. Behind it all was a wall made of all glass so that the people on the street could see in.

"Wow this place is pretty cool." Roxy was looking all around.

"Yeah, I wish the boys could have come." Stella mentioned.

"No you don't because that would have meant Helia would have to come to." Layla pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot."

"Besides, they are coming on for their own interview in a couple of days." Musa mentioned. "They will get to see it then."

Just then a women who looked like she was in her early thirties came walking up to them. She was tall, thin, had pale skin, and bleach blonde hair that came down just below her shoulders. She was wearing a short sleeve maroon dress with a white waist belt.

"Welcome Winx to the World Music Network studio and the show Musical Update. I'm Melody Keaton." She walked around and shook all their hands. "I'm so excited to have you on the show. The news had been a buzz with all of you, especially you Ms. Flora."

"Um…thank you." Flora didn't really know how to respond.

"Now the show is about to start soon. So if you all could take your seats on the couches, we will begin shortly."

The Winx did as Keaton told them to.

Soon Keaton took her seat in the chair and the music started signaling that the show had started.

"Hello everyone, welcome to another music update. As you know, I'm your host Melody Keaton. Today we have a special treat for you. Today we have the up and coming all girls band…THE WINX" Fake applause came from some speakers. "So as everyone knows there has been a lot of remarks about the recent breakup between the lead singer Flora and her long time boyfriend Helia, the lead singer of the Specialists. Flora could you tell us about the break up?"

Flora knew there would be questions but she did not realize they would be asked so soon. "Well…um…you see… the break up was a surprise and I am still shocked by it. But Helia and I have not let this breakup stop us from enjoying each other's company." Flora figured that was a good answer; it was the truth yet still vague enough to make the public happy.

"So may I ask who broke things off?"

"I rather not say."

"Very well. I respect that. By the way I love your outfit Flora. Lace and leather, it's a great combination of sweet and sassy."

"Thank you."

The interview continued with Melody asking about the girls' relationships with the Specialists and the band's plans for after the tour and their next album.

"Now when we come back the Winx will be doing a live performance of a never before heard song of theirs, so stay tune." Another song came on signaling the end. "That was great girls, cant wait to hear your song." Melody walked off to redo her makeup.

"You know, she isn't so bad." Stella admitted.

"Yeah she seems pretty nice. Oh and way to go Flora on those questions. I'm sure they were tough to answer." Roxy patted Flora on the back.

"Thanks. You have no idea how hard it was to answer them. I tried to tell the truth the best I could."

"Well I say you were to sweet about Helia. You should have totally bashed his reputation." Layla said.

"Oh no. I mean sure I'm pretty pissed about the whole kissing another girl, but I still want things to be good between us, even if we aren't together anymore."

"Wait, so you two are really breaking up?" Roxy asked totally surprised.

"Of course she is. He technically cheated on Flora. So the most rational thing to do is break things up." Tecna pointed out.

"Tecna's right. Is there really any other choice?" Flora said with an upset look on her face.

Roxy was about to say something but the stage manager walked up to them. "Winx, you are going back on in one minute. Go ahead and take your places on the stage."

Back at the apartment, the boys had been watching the whole interview on the tv.

"Man, I have to admit Flora does look pretty smoking in her outfit."

"RIVEN!" All the boys said at once.

"What? You all know it's true."

"Yeah, we all thought it, but you actually said it out loud." Brandon said.

"Helia are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah I guess. Its just Flora doesn't know what really happened. And I'm worried she is going to do something to get back at me."

"Don't worry man. Flora is not the revenge kind of girl. Not like Stella." Brandon joked.

The commercials ended and the Winx were back on the screen.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for watching the WMN. This is a brand new song and I hope you like it." Flora talked into the mic was the music began to play.

_(Beggin On Your Knees by Victoria Justice)_

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her_

_so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) _

_so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

_(And one day)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me _

When the song ended Brandon said. "Okay, strike my last comment about the whole revenge thing."


	12. Distraction

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry for not updating lately. I just had a slight case of writer's block**

After hearing the song Helia realized that he had to explain the situation to Flora before it was to late. If he didn't tell her soon then they would break up for real, and that was the last thing he wanted. So Helia texted Roxy and ran out the door.

**With the Winx…**

The girls were getting ready to leave the WMN building when she received a text message

_Hey, just heard the song. I really need to_

_explain things to Flora. It's not what it looks like_

_Can you PLEASE tell me where you guys are _

_going after theshow? –Helia_

Roxy reread the message just to make sure she read it correctly. Roxy glanced over at Flora. She looked like she was flirting with the camera guy. Roxy may not have been with the girls for that long but she did know Flora well enough to know that she was only flirting because she was trying to forget Helia. Roxy knew what she had to do.

_We are leaving WMN and heading out _

_to do some shopping. Meet us at the mall._

_-Roxy_

Roxy it SEND. She was a little nervous. She hoped she was doing the right thing by telling Helia where they were going. Roxy just had to remind herself that she helped those two before and she could do it again.

_Thank you so much. I owe you big time. –Helia_

"Yeah you do." Roxy said out loud.

"What was that Roxy?" Flora asked.

"Oh…nothing. Ready to go to the mall?"

"Of course. I'm always ready." Stella exclaimed as she walked out the door.

Helia knew that he was going to lose Flora if he didn't explain soon. He bought a bouquet of red roses and got a taxi to the mall. He didn't care about the reporters or Jason, he couldn't lose the love of his life.

The girls were in one of the stores looking at clothes when Flora's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Hunter."

"Sure, just come to the mall. The girls and I are shopping."

"Great see you soon."

Flora hung up the phone.

"Is Hunter meeting us here?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah. Which means that we need to give you a slight make over."

"Wait what?" Roxy did not like where this was going.

"Hunter is one his way, so this is a awesome opportunity to change up your look." Flora waved over the other girls.

"Flora, I'm not sure I like this idea."

"Please Roxy, I really need something to take my mind off of Helia." Flora gave her a pleading look.

Roxy sighed. "Alright."

"Great! Come on guys we need to change Roxy's look."

The Winx had an evil look in their eyes that did not make Roxy feel comfortable. They pushed her into a dressing room and started throwing her clothes to try on.

Roxy tried on all the clothes and showed the girls. They finally agreed on a ruffle layered skirt that was different shades of teal, an aqua blue cami, and aqua blue ribbon wedges.

The outfit was a little more girly then Roxy was use to but her friends seemed to like it and she did hope that Hunter would notice her.

Next up was a quick trip to the hair salon, where the stylist put long flowing waves into Roxy usual straight hair.

Roxy hated to admit it but she really did look good.

**(I wasn't planning on drawing this outfit out but if you want me to, let me know)**

"You look amazing." All the other girls nodded in agreement. "We can go to the food court and hang out there until Hunter comes." Flora and the others headed out.

They did not realize that there were paparazzi already at the food court waiting for them. The Winx did their best to ignore them.

"So what do you guys think about being major pop stars?" Musa wanted to distract everyone from the flashing cameras.

"I love it. I was meant for this." Stella then blew a kiss to the cameras.

"It's alright. I enjoy performing but this famous thing has its drawbacks."

"What do you mean Flora?" Layla asked.

"Well the first thing is the tension it brought to our group. I mean you girls almost broke up with the boys. Then there is the while Hunter and me as a couple. But worse of all was how Helia cheated on me and instead of him telling me I had to find out from the television."

"You make some valid pointes Flora." Tecna agreed. "But at least we aren't fighting any great evil forces right now." Tecna then checked her phone. "Although from my calculations and from studying our recent history, it is odd that there isn't a villain we need to be fighting right now."

"Stop with the calcs Tec, and we just enjoy out time in the spotlight, because I know for a fact that its not going to last forever." Musa pointed out.

"Speak for yourself." Stella waved at the cameras again making the girls laugh.

Just then the girls saw Hunter walking towards them.

"Over here!" Flora waved him over.

When he came over to the table Hunter gave all the girls a hug and a certain long hug to Roxy.

"I like the new look. You look great."

"Thanks." Roxy blushed a little.

Then Hunter walked up to Flora. Neither of them knew what to do with the cameras there ready to capture every second of their encounter. Hunter gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They thought that was good enough but apparently not. They started hearing shouts from the photographers.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Some boyfriend you are."

"Not a very good couple it looks like."

"Come on give her the real thing?"

Then all the photographers and even some people in the food court started chanting "Kiss….Kiss…Kiss…"

Flora looked over to Hunter for help but he looked just as panicked as she did. The crowd was catching on to their fake relationship.

Flora didn't know this but Helia was coming around the corner with a bouquet of roses. When he came around the corner he saw Hunter holding Flora.

"So what should we do?" Hunter whispered.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should just do it." Flora then leaned in to kiss Hunter.

**Again I am SUPER sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm going to try and be better about it. And I know I left it on a cliffhanger but to those who don't like them. Don't worry it wont last long.**


	13. Together

As Flora was leaning in to kiss Hunter, she looked around at the scene before her. She saw the photographers ready with their cameras, the girls with shocked looks on their faces, and Roxy looking like she was about to cry. But what really surprised Flora was someone who had just came around the corner holding a bouquet of roses.

"Helia?"

Everyone turned around to see who Flora was looking at.

"Flora STOP!" Helia came running up to the group. He came to stand in front of Flora.

"What do you want?" Flora asked.

"I just want to explain."

"There is nothing to explain. That picture was worth a thousand words. You obviously have moved on to someone else."

"No that's not how it is. That girl made her move on me. I pushed her off as soon as I could."

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth?"

"Because of what we have been through together already and also that girl was Jaclyn."

Flora gasped. She knew exactly who Jaclyn was. She would never forget how the girl made her feel when she was all over Helia. "But wait, if Jaclyn is back then that must mean that he's back too."

"Yes, but we can talk about that later. I just want you back. I don't care about the record company and I don't care about the fame. All I want is you."

Flora could feel tears forming. "Oh Helia." Then Flora went on to kiss Helia. She didn't care about the paparazzi taking photos of them or the crowd cheering.

When they parted Flora turned to Hunter. "I'm sorry Hunter. I'll make sure to take the blame for this whole thing."

"It's okay Flora. No hard feelings. I'm happy you two are back together." Flora gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now if you two won't mind, there is something I have to do." Hunter walked over to where the other Winx girls were standing. He walked up to Roxy. "Roxy, I was wondering, that is if you would like to, um…go out sometime?"

The other girls squealed. Roxy blushed at the attention. "Yeah, sure that would be great."

"Awesome. Well I better get going. See al you later. And I'll call you about the details later Roxy." Hunter waved goodbye and left.

As soon as Hunter was out of sight all the girls gathered around Roxy.

"See Roxy, my make over worked."

"Stella, I'm pretty sure it was more Roxy then her outfit that got Hunter to ask her out." Tecna explained.

"Who cares? Now everyone in the group has a girlfriend." Stella cheered.

"Please, we are hardly boyfriend girlfriend. We haven't even gone out on a date yet." Roxy was still blushing.

Flora and Helia walked up to join the group holding hands. "Hey guys I think Helia and I are going to leave before they get anymore pictures of us."

"Alright, we will see you at the hotel." Bloom said.

The rest of the girls went shopping again, this time for an outfit for Roxy's date. They headed back to the hotel to get some rest before their concert the next night.

When the Winx got back Timmy and Brandon were playing some video games, Sky and Riven were working out, and Nabu was mediating. Helia and Flora were cuddling on the couch watching Brandon and Timmy.

"Well it seems like everything is back to the way it should." Layla said with a smile.

Just then Flora's phone rang. She looked at the I.D. "It's Jason."

"Put it on speaker." Stella said.

Flora hit speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey Flora, are you with Helia?"

"Yeah, he's sitting right next to me."

"Great, can you put me on speaker."

"Sure." Flora pretended to hit a button.

"So I assume this is about what happened in the mall." Helia said.

"Of course. It is all over the news. Just turn on your TV."

Timmy immediately changed the channel. Like Jason had said the news was already on the TV. It was a slideshow of Flora and Helia kissing at the mall.

"Listen Jason we are SO sorry about what we did." Flora explained.

"Sorry?" Then Jason started laughing on the phone. Everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Of course not. Well at first I was but then I saw the response to the news. The fans absolutely love it. The public confession of love is genius. Thanks to you two, all three bands have practically tripled in popularity. I was just calling to say good job and I'm glad everything worked out."

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome. Now we will need new songs for tomorrow's concert and the Specialists need to come up with a song for their interview with Melody Keaton in two days. See all of you later." Jason hung up the phone.

There was a moment of silence but then everyone cheered. It was all as it should be. Flora and Helia shared a kiss.

"I hate ruining this happy moment but what are we going to do about Valadon?" Riven asked.

Suddenly the room went silent.

"I need to contact my uncle and maybe we should talk to Faragonda as well."

Tecna brought out her communicator. A hologram of Faragonda and Saladin came up.

"Hello everyone how is it on earth?" Faragonda said cheerfully.

"Not good Ms. F we have a feeling that Valadon is back." Flora explained.

"Oh my, how are you sure?"

"Jaclyn came out of nowhere and kissed me the other day." Helia said.

"Is this why you tried contacting me?" Saladin asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well this is not good at all. We have been keeping an eye out for Valadon, but we lost him a long time ago. If he has reappeared now that would mean his troops are ready for the invasion." Faragonda said.

"What should we do?" Bloom asked.

"All of you will have to go and search for him. I doubt he would stay on earth. It would be to easy to find him. He must be in another dimension." Saladin explained.

"But we are famous now and we have a concert tomorrow. We all can't just leave." Stella said.

"I guess you are right. The Winx will go in search of Valadon tomorrow after the concert while the Specialists stay on earth." Faragonda decided. "Now you all need to do your best. This will not be easy."

"Good luck to all of you." Saladin and Faragonda ended the call.

Everyone looked at one another with worried looks on their faces.

"How are we going to concentrate with all this going on?" Layla asked.

"And how are we suppose to come up with new songs?" Musa chimed in.

"I'm not sure but we have to do it. If not the whole planet will be in danger." Helia said.

"I'm going to work on the song right now. How about you Helia?"

"I actually wrote a song a while ago. But I can help you if you want."

"No I already have a song in my head, but you can keep me company if you want." Flora and Helia walked to their room.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Riven huffed.

"We should work on our combat skills. It's been a long time since we had to fight. Come on guys." Sky said.

**Sorry if you think this chapter is to short. And the Roxy picture will be up shortly. **


	14. Want

The concert hall was packed. Every seat was full and the screaming was so loud that a person couldn't hear themselves think. The first band up was the King of Aces. Roxy and the other Winx were back stage watching.

Hunter went up to the mic. "Hey everyone thank you for coming. Hope you all enjoy this song I wrote."

_(First Date by Blink 182)_

_In the car I just can't wait,_

_to pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

The Winx all squealed. They all knew who the song was about.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

The song ended and the band kept going on with their set. The girls went back to their dressing room where the guys were hanging.

"So how was Hunter's song?" Timmy asked.

"It was great, especially since it was about our girl Roxy."

"Stella, you don't know that."

"Pa-lease, he just asked you out, why wouldn't it be about you?"

Roxy was blushing from all the attention and she really wanted to get off the subject. "So are you guys ready for Keaton tomorrow?"

"We would be if Helia would come up with a song already." Riven said.

"It's not that easy Riven. I am having trouble with coming up with an idea."

"Just use the one that about you and Flora. That's what all your songs have been about lately."

"Exactly. They have all been about us. I want to do something a little different."

"Alright, but you better hurry up." Riven put his arm around Musa.

"Riven, be nice it's hard writing songs." Musa defended.

"Well I don't know about song writing but at least that's all you have to worry about. We girls have to go face another villain." Layla pointed out.

Stella let out a loud sigh. "What is it with these villains? Why do they all want to rule the world?"

"What I want to know is if they actually were able to take over the universe, what would they do with it?" Flora asked. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"That's a good point Flora. I know if I was in charge I would put huge emphasis on research and development of new technology." Tecna said.

"That's boring. I would make it so I would have first pick on all the latest fashions." Stella once again made everyone laugh.

While everyone was laughing there was knock on their door.

"Specialists, you're on in five."

"And that's our cue. Come guys." Timmy and the rest of the guys got up.

"Girls, what are we doing sitting here? Let's go watch them." Bloom and the girls went to watch the boys from backstage.

Helia went up to the mic. "This song was from when I couldn't get what I wanted."

_(I Wanna by All American Rejects)_

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth_

_It's me for you_

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

_Cuz it's never gonna be the truth_

_So far for you_

_But can you hear me say?_

_Don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

"Looks like our Helia missed Flora more then we thought." Layla nudged Flora making her blush.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_Take everything that I know you'll break_

_And I give my life away (give my life away)_

_To be, for you_

_But can you hear me say_

_Don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_Tonight I sleep_

_It's just another day without you_

_That I can't sleep_

_I gave away the world for you to_

_Hear me say_

_Don't throw me away_

_There's no way out_

_I gotta hold you somehow_

_All I wanna do is touch you_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they set me free_

_Just put your hands on me_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Every way and when they me free_

_Just put your hands on..._

The boys continued the rest of their set and the girls decided to stay for the whole thing.

"So Flora, can I ask why you wrote this song? It doesn't seem to fit as perfectly as your other songs usually do." Musa asked.

"Well like Helia said earlier I didn't want to do another song about Helia and me so I went with this one. Also I wanted to do an upbeat song that would really get the fans dancing. "

"Oh okay well in that case this song is perfect for that. I love the beat."

"Yeah, I know it makes me want to dance." Layla said.

"Thanks." Flora looked over to where the stage manager made a hand signal. "Well I think its our turn. Come on."

The girls went to take their spots.

"Hey everyone. I hope this song really gets you all dancing."

_(He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale)_

_Boy walk in the spot he so fresh n?, uh huh_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question, chicks like 'what'_

_Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic_

_She?s got everything, you can't pass it_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic, boys like 'woo'_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_He said, "Girl you winnin'"_

_She said, "Boy where you been at?_

_Stop talking for a minute"_

_Just like that they_

_He said, "You?re my baby"_

_She said, "You drive me crazy_

_No more deliberatin'_

_Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He'd do everything to impress her_

_He'd say anything to just win her_

_Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playin' it cool, but she?s with it_

_She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do, she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked, dancin' like 'what'_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_He said, "Girl you winnin'"_

_She said, "Boy where you been at?_

_Stop talking for a minute"_

_Just like that they_

_He said, "You're amazing"_

_She said, "Then why you waitin_

_No more deliberatin_

_Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"_

_Just like that they_

_One night with you, boy just one night with you_

_Everything's so brand new, everyday I think of_

_Being with you, no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we just got together_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Uh, what ya waiting for?_

_He said, "Girl you winnin'"_

_She said, "Boy where you been at?_

_Stop talking for a minute"_

_Just like that they_

_He said, "You?re my baby"_

_She said, "You drive me crazy_

_No more deliberatin'_

_Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"_

_Just like that they_

_What, uh huh, uh huh_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Uh huh, uh huh, ha_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

The girls finished their set and quickly said goodbye to their boyfriends and headed off in search of Valadon.


	15. Inspiration

The girls used their Zoomix transformation and went to a different dimension where Faragonda had told them they believed Valadon was hiding.

"What is this place?" Layla asked while looking around.

"From my calculations, this place is called Ghoulish Gloom." Tecna had her screen up to scan the area.

"Why do villains always have to hideout in dark places." Stella was already feeling weak from lack of sun.

"Don't worry Stella we won't be here for long. Right now we just have to see if this is where Valadon is hiding with his daughter. Once we have a positive I.D. then we can leave." Flora tried to cheer her up.

"Come on guys, let's start looking around." Bloom motioned everyone to follow.

The girls tried to fly.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can't seem to fly." Roxy was struggling just getting a few feet off the ground.

"I don't know. I can't seem to get off the ground either." Flora fluttered her wings one more time.

"Here let me analysis the air." Tecna brought out her scanner. "It looks like the atmosphere's pressure here is a lot higher then anywhere else in the world."

"What does that mean?" Stella asked.

"It means that we can't fly." Bloom said in disappointment."

"That is just perfect. First no sunlight next I can't fly."

"At least we can save our energy incase we have to fight." Flora tried her best to be optimistic but even she was getting a little worried.

"Well we might as well start walking." Musa grudgingly started moving with the others following.

The girls walked for hours, only stopping for short breaks. They walked through a spooky forest and were crossing a swinging bridge with a giant canyon underneath it. Bloom was having trouble crossing.

"Come on Bloom. You can do it." Stella urged her from the other side.

"I can't, I'm afraid of heights."

"How can you be afraid of heights? We're fairies and we fly for a living." Musa joked.

Bloom laughed. "I guess you're right." Bloom finally crossed the bridge.

"Now where to Tecna?" Roxy asked.

Tecna took out her map. "Let me see."

"Hey wait a minute what time is it?" Flora asked.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"Because the boys are suppose to have their interview."

"Oh my god I totally forgot." Stella yelled. "Tecna do you think you can bring them up?"

"Sure. Just give me a second to find the connection." Tecna brought up a large screen.

"Musa why don't you bring up some speakers so we can really hear the song?"

"Great idea Flora." Musa waved her hand and two large speakers formed on each side of the screen.

"I got it." Tecna said. All the girls looked to the screen

There were all the guys sitting on the couches with Melody Keaton sitting in the middle.

"Look doesn't my snookums look adorable." Stella cooed.

"I think they all look good." Roxy said.

All of the boys had dressed for the occasion.

Flora saw that Helia was dressed in a white button down, black pants, and a black skinny tie. But Flora did notice that Helia put his own touch to the outfit by wearing his favorite pair of shoes. This with his latest hair made him cuter then ever.

**(Helia's outfit is up, and I will get started on the others when I have time, along with my picture of Roxy.)**

The music started, signaling the show had begun.

"Hello there, I'm Melody Keaton. Welcome to another Musical Update. Today we have six talented men with us. They are an up and coming band and are currently doing a sold out tour with the all girl group, the Winx. Give it up for the Specialists." Fake applause came on and the boys smiled for the camera. "So Helia, you are considered the leader of the band. You sing lead vocals and write the songs for the band."

"That's right."

"That must give you a lot of attention from the girls."

Helia did not like where this was going. Neither did Flora who was watching from Ghoulish Gloom.

"I guess so."

"I only ask because you have been in the news a lot lately with girl related problems. There was you and Flora. Then you two broke up and she started dating Hunter, the lead singer of King of Aces. While they were going out, you were caught kissing another girl. And now you are back with Flora."

While Melody had been talking, pictures of the different couples were popping up in the corner of the screen.

"Well Melody, you need to understand that even through all of this Flora and I were still friends. And you also need to remember that our bands are still getting use to all the fame. It may have put stress on our relationship but I have realized how much Flora means to me and I will never willingly hurt her again. I love her."

"Thank you Helia. I can tell you really mean that. Flora, if you are watching, he's a keeper."

Melody continued the interview, asking each of the boys about their relationships with the Winx and their plans after the band.

"Now after the break the Specialists will be performing a never before heard song. So stay soon."

The screen then started showing commercials.

"I wonder what the song will be about?" Bloom said.

"Same. I heard Helia say he didn't want to write another song about being in love with a girl." Roxy mentioned.

"I heard him say it too. He wouldn't tell me much about the song. He just told me to do my best to watch it." Flora said.

"Hey guys its back." Tecna pointed to the screen.

The boys were now on the stage with their instruments ready.

"I wrote this one recently, thanks to the inspiration from my friends.

_(If I Ruled the World by Big Time Rush)_

_**Helia: **__If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money_

_In the air like confetti_

_If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party._

_And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground_

Just the first verse had the girls busting out laughing.

_If I ruled the world_

_I'd dream out loud_

_**All: **__So everybody get up, up_

_Out of your seats_

_Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach_

_Jump up, up, up_

_On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"_

_Up, up, out of your seats_

_Be who you are love is all you need_

_All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"_

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_**Helia: **__If you were my girl_

_You'd never have to worry about another thing, no_

_'cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me_

_Running the show_

_We'd throw every rule in the book down and_

_Bring down the house_

_If you were my girl_

_We'd dream out loud_

_**All: **__So everybody get up, up_

_Out of your seats_

_Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach_

_Jump up, up, up_

_On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"_

_Up, up, out of your seats_

_Be who you are love is all you need_

_All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"_

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_**Nabu: **__I'd be beatin' on my chest; I'm the king of the hill._

_Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real._

_Magic carpets girl, we go wherever,_

_I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever._

_**Helia: **__Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you will be the queen._

_Goin' a hundred miles an hour,_

_Girl, we runnin' the streets._

_**Nabu: **__And if the cops ever try and pull us over,_

_Tell 'em "Hey, Mister Officer, we own ya!"_

_**All: **__So everybody get up, up_

_Out of your seats_

_Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach_

_Jump up, up, up_

_On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"_

_Up, up, out of your seats_

_Be who you are love is all you need_

_All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"_

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_If I ruled the world, I'd give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _

_I´d give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, _

_**Helia:**__if I ruled the world. _

The song ended and the credits came rolling across the screen. It took the Winx a minute or two to stop laughing.

"That song was pure genius." Layla wiped a tear away.

"I can't wait to tell Helia how much we like it." Flora said still laughing.

"Yes, it was very well suited for our current situation." Tecna was trying to catch her breath.

"That was a nice break but we should probably keep moving. We need to find Valadon and Jaclyn.: Flora waved the girls to follow.


	16. Trapped

As the Winx walked through Ghoulish Gloom they all started to get tired.

"How much longer?" Stella whined.

"Not much longer actually. We will be there in a few minutes. The castle should be coming into view at any moment." Tecna was leading the way with her digital map.

"Thank goodness. My feet are killing me." Musa said.

A minute later the giant castle came into view over the hill. All the girls gasped. It was not what they expected at all.

The castle looked like something out of a fairytale. It had gray stones and a red roof. With it's high towers coming up into points. The castle was also accented with gold all around it.

"This castle seems a little out of place." Layla pointed out.

"Yeah, especially in a place called Ghoulish Gloom." Roxy said.

"Well it doesn't matter we need to go and see if we can find Jaclyn and her father." Bloom said. The girls then started heading down the hill towards the beautiful castle.

**On Earth with the Specialists…**

The boys had finished their interview and were now walking around the city. They had already been swarmed by fan girls at the hotel and the mall and were now heading to the park hoping for some peace.

"So do you think the girls saw our interview?" Timmy asked.

"I hope so. The song was meant for them to hear. No one else would have understood the joke." Helia said.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny." Brandon laughed. "If only everyone understood the concept of it."

The boys continued to talk until they were interrupted.

"Well hello there Helia."

Helia and the other guys looked to see who had spoken and were shocked at who they saw.

"Jaclyn?" Helia said totally confused.

"Well I'm glad you still remember my name. I would have thought that you would totally forget about me since you are now with the goodie goodie."

"Hey what are you talking about girl?" Riven asked rudely.

"Excuse me, was I even talking to you? I don't think so." Jaclyn then looked over to Helia. "Now as I was saying."

"Hey I'm not done with you yet. Where's your father? We all know what he is up to" Riven was really getting annoyed with the girl.

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "I guess there is no point hiding now." She then waved her hand. A bright purple glow blinded the boys. Once their eyes adjusted to the light again they saw a man and girl standing before them.

The man had long jet black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. He was wearing a ice blue cape that matched his ice blue eyes. He was also wearing black armor and on his belt it looked like some kind of wand with a ice blue crystal on top.

The girl next to him had jet black hair with purple tips. She was wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt and a black skirt.

"Who are you?" Sky asked.

The two people gave out an evil laugh.

"Wait a second," Helia looked at the girl more closely "Jaclyn is that you?"

The girl gave a small grin. "Why of course it's me sweetie and you of course remember my father."

"But…you look different."

"Well I couldn't walk around earth looking like a witch now could i."

"A witch?" Timmy said.

"Yes, the witch of poisons to be more exact." And to prove it, Jaclyn shot what looked like some type of gas at the boys.

Before they had a chance to defend themselves they breathed in the mysterious gas and collapsed on the ground.

"Good job daughter."

"Thanks dad. It was a lot easier then I thought."

"Now you made sure to use the poison that would only make them lose their memory?"

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "Yes dad. The poison will make them forget the last couple of hours."

"Good now. I only agreed to this because when I first met Helia I actually like him. So go ahead and do what you need to do."

Jaclyn smiled and walked over to where Helia was lying on the ground. She crouched down next to him and with her magic sprinkled some kind of dust onto him. "There it's done. " Jaclyn walked over to where her father was standing. "They won't suspect a thing."

"Good, now you stay here with Helia and I will be making the final adjustments to the invasion." And with that Valadon disappeared in a flash of light.

A hour later the boys started to wake up.

"What the? Where are we?" Nabu was rubbing his head.

"I think we are in the park." Timmy looked around,

"How did we get here?" Sky asked totally confused.

"I really don't care. All I know is that I want to go home." Riven said annoyed.

"I'm glad to see you are up sweetie. You had me scared." Jaclyn helped Helia to stand up.

"Wh…what's going on?" Helia asked looking around.

"I think it would be best if we all go back to the hotel for you guys to rest." Jaclyn said a little to sweetly.

The others agreed and started walking back to the hotel, none of them even mentioning the fact that a witch was walking them home.

All the boys were hanging in the living room. Still not having any clue of what Jaclyn had done to them. She was casually sitting on the couch, cuddling up to Helia. Helia was being extra quiet. At the moment he was busy writing a new song for their next concert.

The song seemed to be one of his best but he was a little confused. He was writing the about the girl that he loved which was Jaclyn. But when he pictured her in his head her image would change. It would become a image of a girl with long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Helia just shook the image out of his head. He was being ridiculous. Jaclyn was the one he loved and that was what mattered.

**With the Winx…**

"I can NOT believe it." Stella yelled. "We went through all of this and the place is empty!"

"Calm down Stel. It's not that bad." Musa tried calming down the blonde.

"What do you think we should do now?" Layla asked.

"I'm not sure. We have looked in every room and still can't find any trace of them."

"Are you sure we checked every room Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"I'll double check." Tecna brought up a digital map of the castle. "I guess not. It looks like there is one more room we haven't checked. It's right down this corridor." Tecna pointed down the hallway.

"Alright. Well hopefully they are in there and we can get this over with." Bloom started walking down the hall.

As they got to the door at the end of the hallway Bloom slowly pushed down the latch. The door creaked open. Bloom opened it all the way revealing a completely empty room.

"Great, they aren't here." Stella said in disappointment.

"Hey what's that?" Roxy pointed to what looked like a piece of paper lying in the middle of the room.

"I'm not sure but let's check it out." Musa said.

All the fairies walked over to the paper. Musa picked it up and read it out loud.

_You foolish fairies, did you really think this was my castle? _

_Well it's not; now enjoy an eternity in bars._

"Well that was a weird message." Musa said when finished.

"I know and what did he mean by eternity in bars." Layla asked.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. The painted walls started to disappear and revealed prison bars.

"What's going on?" Flora yelled.

Then a hologram of Valadon popped up in front of the Winx.

"Well hello there Winx. I see you have found my note. Now as you can see you are all trapped in my anti magical prison. So there is no use in even trying to escape. Enjoy your stay here because it will be a long time before you even see the light of day ever again." Valadon let out an evil laugh and the hologram disappeared.

"I can't believe it. How could we have fallen into this trap?" Stella moaned.

"Tecna, is there anyway to get out?" Bloom asked.

Tecna did a small scan of the area. The look on her face was not a good one. "It doesn't look like we are getting out anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"Well Valadon wasn't kidding about the anti magic. If we try to use any magic on the bars they were send a shock to us. And the more we attack them the stronger the shock will be until it becomes lethal." Tecna looked down in despair.

All the girls followed suit and looked down at the ground with no hope.

"What are we going to do now?" Roxy said on the verge of tears.

Flora went over and gave Roxy a hug. "I don't know. We can only hope that the boys will come and save us."


	17. Missing

**With the Winx…**

All the girls were sitting on the floor of the prison that Valadon had captured them in. After finding out that the cage could be lethal they haven't done anything to try to escape. So now in their normal clothes they sat in despair.

Stella let out a loud sigh. "I don't get it. How come the boys haven't found us yet? I mean we have been gone for a while now with no contact. They should be looking for us."

"I agree with you Stella. Something is going on but the question is what." Bloom came to sit next to her best friend.

"Come on guys try not to be to depress. I know this is hard but maybe they are looking for us and we just don't know it." Flora was trying to be optimistic for her friends but even she was worried about not being found.

"I don't think they are looking for us guys."

"Why do you say that Tec?" Musa asked.

"Because look at this." Tecna then brought up an image of the boys walking into a concert hall waving at the crowd. "This is a live stream from Earth."

"It can't be. The boys don't even seem worried about us and we told them that we should be back before the next concert." Layla said.

"What are they going to do when one third of the act is missing?" Musa asked.

"I'm not sure but let's watch and see what happens." Tecna said making all the girls go quiet.

**On Earth…**

The boys waved to the crowd and walked backstage and headed for their dressing room.

"So are you guys ready for tonight?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty pumped. This is almost better then taming dragons." Riven said.

"But don't you guys think we are missing something?" Timmy asked.

The boys pondered this for a moment.

"You know what Timmy, I think you're right. Now that you say it something does seem off." Nabu said with all of the others agreeing.

"I heard something about the girl group not showing up today for the concert. Do you think that's it?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe, but why would we care about a bunch of random girls?" Riven pointed out. "What do you think Helia?"

Helia, who had been quiet for sometime now, thought about it. "I'm not totally sure that the girl group is totally random. There has to be a reason for us to be touring with them. What's the name of their band again?"

The odd thing was, that none of them knew. They thought long and hard but the name never came to them.

Then there was a knock on the door. Helia went to open it.

"Hey sweetie."

"Oh hey honey." Helia gave Jaclyn a kiss on the cheek and let her walk in. She took a seat on the couch and Helia sat next to her.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"We were trying to figure out the name of the girl group we are suppose to be touring with."

This instantly put a frown on Jaclyn's face. "That's not important. If they don't want to perform then it looks bad on them. What is important is that you guys did show up for all your fans."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Helia said although he wasn't so sure he totally agreed with his girlfriend.

There was another knock on the door this time Nabu went and answered it. "Oh hey Hunter. What's up?"

"Hey Nabu, just getting ready for tonight. Do you mind if I talk to Helia for a moment in private."

"Sure, I don't think he would mind. Hey Helia, Hunter is here to talk to you." As Nabu moved from the door Hunter got a glimpse of something he wasn't expecting. Helia had his arm around some girl's shoulder that WASN'T Flora. Helia then stood up and gave the random girl a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Hunter.

"Hey Hunter what do you want to talk about?"

"Ah…well can we step outside to talk about it?"

"Sure."

Helia walked out and Hunter followed but not before seeing the girl giving him an evil glare.

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" Helia asked after Hunter closed the door.

"Well I wanted to ask about the girls but now I want to ask who the hell is that girl?"

"Who? Jaclyn. Why she's my girlfriend. I thought you knew that."

Hunter was shocked by what he heard. "But I thought you and Flora were back together."

"Who's Flora?"

"Please tell me you are kidding. Flora, the lead singer for the Winx and your real girlfriend."

"Winx?"

Now Hunter was starting to get really mad. "Yes the Winx. The girl group who was suppose to be singing with us tonight but who are now missing. And also the band that consists of all you Specialists girlfriends."

"Girlfriends? Hunter you are really talking nonsense here. Jaclyn is my girlfriend not this Flora girl you talk of and none of the other guys have girlfriends."

Hunter clenched his fists getting ready to punch Helia in the jaw. But when he looked at Helia closer he realized that Helia wasn't trying to play a weird joke on him. He looked truly sincere. "So you are telling me that you don't remember Flora or the Winx?"

Helia shook his head. "No I don't."

Hunter didn't know what to say. This was something really weird. How could Helia not remember Flora? Or how none of the other guys remembered their girlfriends? Something very odd was going on and Hunter had a feeling that the girl in the dressing room had something to do with it. She gave Hunter the chills and he knew that there was something different about her.

"Listen I don't know what is going on but what I am telling you is the truth. You are in love with Flora, not that other girl and she's missing."

A look of concern came across Helia's face. "It doesn't sound good that she is missing but I do not know this girl so how could I be in love with her? And besides I love Jaclyn."

It took Hunter all of his will to not knock some sense into Helia. He realized that he was not going to get anywhere. So he let out a huge sigh. "Alright Helia. I have to go but I will be back and with evidence."

"Alright Hunter, I wish I knew what you were talking about and I will try my best to remember. Good luck tonight."

"Yeah, good luck to you too." And with that Hunter walked off to his dressing room.

Helia watched him walk away, going over what Hunter had said.

He said that he had a girlfriend that wasn't Jaclyn. That was impossible he and Jaclyn have been together for some time now. But wait, maybe this girl he was talking about was the girl he kept picturing when he was writing his song.

Helia had a lot to think about and he needed to talk to the guys and Jaclyn about this. Hopefully the evidence that Hunter brings will help clear the situation.

A stage manager walked up to Helia. "Mr. Helia, they are ready for you and the Specialists out there. Good Luck."

"Thanks." Helia would just have to wait and talk to the boys after the show. Now it was time to dedicate his latest song to the one he loved.


	18. Escape

Helia and the other guys start walking out onto the stage. Helia looks out to the large crowd all screaming and shouting.

"This song is dedicated to my one and only."

_(What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction)_

_You're insecure _

_Don't know what for _

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door _

_Don't need make up _

_To cover up _

_Being the way that you are is enough _

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh oh_

_But that's what makes you beautiful _

_So c-come on _

_You got it wrong _

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song _

_I don't why _

_You're being shy _

_And turn away when I look into your eyes _

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh oh _

_But that's what makes you beautiful _

_Nana Nana Nana _

_Nana Nana Nana _

_Nana Nana Nana_

_Nana Nana Nana _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh oh _

_But that's what makes you beautiful_

The Winx had been watching the entire concert and all of them started to squeal.

"That song describes you Flora perfectly." Musa said with a smile.

Flora was blushing. She loved the song. It was probably her favorite of Helia's so far.

"Oh…My…..God…..I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Layla what are you talking about?" Flora asked.

Layla answered by pointing at the screen. Helia was still on stage but he wasn't alone. With him with her arms wrapped around him was another girl.

Flora could feel tears building up in the corner of her eyes but something stopped them from falling. She remembered how the news people had made her believe that Helia was with another girl and she believed them before even talking to Helia. She wasn't going to do that again.

"Tecna can you pause it?"

"Sure thing Flora."

Flora walked up to the screen to get a closer look. "Now can you zoom in on the girl's face." Tecna did as Flora asked. Flora looked closely at the girl. Something about her was familiar. "I knew it!"

"Knew what Flora?" Roxy asked.

"Look! That's Jaclyn up there with Helia."

All the girls gathered around the screen to look.

"Oh my god. You're totally right Flora. No wonder we didn't find them. She was off trying to steal your boyfriend." Stella exclaimed.

"It's not logical at all for her to be there with Helia unless…."

"Unless what Tec?" Bloom asked.

"Unless she has put him under a spell."

"I think you're right. But she would have done it to all of the boys, they would not stand there and do nothing." Bloom said.

"Right! And I bet that's why they haven't come looking for us yet, because they are under a spell." Musa pointed out.

Flora had been listening to everyone talking and the more she listened the more she got angry. Helia and her relationship has been through so much for the longest time. First Helia broke up with her in Gardenia for a mission, then the record company wanted them to break up, she had to date Hunter, she thought Helia was cheating on her, and now some witch had put him under a love spell. Flora wasn't one to get angry but she had finally had enough. Flora clenched her fist tight.

"THAT IS IT!" Flora yelled making everyone go silent. "I have enough of this. If this girl wants Helia then she has to go through me."

"Flora, I'm glad you are standing up for yourself but remember we are trapped in a prison that will kill us if we attack it." Musa pointed out.

"Tecna said it was lethal if we attacked it with magic, so I am going to attack it not with magic but with nature." Flora rose her arms into the air creating a glowing green orb in her hands. "Fast Growing Brassica!" Flora then shot the orb at the ground. Vines from all over the place started to grow. They grew so much that the prison bars started to crack and soon shattered from the weight of the vines.

The girls cheered.

"Way to go Flora. I can't believe I didn't think of you using your nature power sooner." Tecna gave her a high five.

Flora smiled and started walking to the door. "Come on girls, I have some business to take care off."


	19. Battle

Flora and the Winx started walking through the hallways towards the exit. Flora stormed out in front of everyone. She did not talk to anyone and no one talked to her, not even Stella. They were not use to seeing their sweet easygoing Flora like this so it was a little scary.

When the girls walked outside they felt something different in the air.

"Hey girls, is it me or does the air feel less heavy?" Roxy asked.

"I feel the same. Maybe we should try flying." Stella then started to flutter her wings and soon she was up in the air. "YES! Come on girls its going to be a lot faster getting back home when we can fly."

All the girls were in the air. "Okay everyone its time for Zoomix." Bloom said.

But before they could transform they all heard evil laughter.

"Well, well, I hate to admit it but I am quite impressed that you were able to escape my prison."

"What do you want now Valadon?" Flora snarled.

"What do I want? Well miss flower I want planet earth of course and you silly little fairies will not get in my way."

"We will just have to see about that." Layla then threw a magic attack at him.

Valadon defected it with ease. "Is that all you have. Tisk tisk tisk what a shame. I was hoping for at least a little bit of a challenge." Valadon then sent a magic orb and the Winx. They tried using their magical shields but his attack was to strong and it sent them crashing to the ground.

"Come on Musa let's try that combination attack."

"You got it Tec."

"TECHNO SOUND WAVE!"

They said in unison. A large orb with green and red energy swirling in it was sent towards Valadon. Valadon wasn't suspecting such a powerful attack and was sent to the ground.

"Yes a direct hit." Tecna gave Musa a high five. "Bloom and Stella keep him down with another attack."

"Good idea Tecna. Ready Stella?"

Stella gave Bloom a nod.

"DRAGON'S SOLAR FLAME!"

A ray of light in shape of a dragon was sent towards Valadon while he was still lying on the ground.

"Another direct hit. Layla and Roxy, your turn." Tecna instructed.

The two of them nodded.

"MORPHIX STAMPEDE!"

All different types of animals made out of the light pink substance was sent towards Valadon.

"Yes. There is no way he is getting up after those attacks." Tecna and the rest of the girls gave each other high fives and hugs.

"Oh no. Look girls." Roxy pointed to Valadon.

"It…it can't be." Layla stammered.

Valadon slowly stood up and wiped the dust off his jacket. He then gave them a devilish grin.

"How can this be? From my calculations that should have ended him for sure." Tecna said.

"Pathetic pixies. Do you think those attacks would take me down? I am just getting started." Valadon rose into that air and started gathering energy into his hands.

"Girls I think it's time for a convergence of all of us." Bloom said.

"DRAGON'S BREATH!"

"SUPER NOVA!"

"MORPHIX WAVE!"

"SONIC BLAST!"

"DIGITAL BEAM!"

"WOLF FANG!"

"EVERLASTING EVERGREEN!"

All their attacks merged into one white beam that was sent straight at Valadon. It looks like is was about to finish him but he saw it coming and sent his own attack towards it. The black and white beams looked equally matched.

"Come on girls we can do it!" Musa yelled.

All the girls were straining. Drops of sweat were forming on their faces. They were about to reach their limit.

"Goodbye fairies." Valadon then sent a wave of energy into his black power beam and the girls hit the ground hard.

They lost their Believix forms and were now in their normal clothes. Valadon floated down and walked toward them laughing.

Flora looked over to her friends. They were covered in scratches and lying on the ground coughing. She hated seeing her friends like this. She didn't know where it came from but she found the strength to slowly stand up.

"Girls, you stay here and regain your strength. I will distract him."

"No Flora. If you go against him by yourself you will only get hurt." Roxy said between coughs.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." She then looked over to Valadon. "Hey Valadon I'm not finished just yet."

Flora transformed into her Believix outfit.

"Ha silly flower fairy. What makes you think you can defeat me all by yourself when as a group you could barely land a scratch on me?"

"Like this." Flora then gathered some energy into her hands and sent the green orb towards the ground.

The attack hit Valadon but only aggravated him.

"That's enough! Time to finish this."

"Now's my chance." With the last of her energy Flora transformed into her Zoomix and disappeared.

**Sorry if this seems short. i'm just not very good at battle scenes. but the good news is that i'm done with school for awhile and will have more time to write my stories :)**


	20. Believe

_Hello there, this is Melody Keaton with another Music Update. _

_Once again the girl group, The Winx, are making headline news. I am standing in the Entourage Records' Outdoor Concert Hall, where a riot has broken out. It seems that many of the Winx fans are very escape for the Winx girls never showed up for their last concert and don't seem to be appearing for their one tonight. The fans are outraged._

_And what seems very odd is that fact that their boyfriends, the Specialists, don't seem to be worried at all. In fact, the lead singer, Helia, seems to have a new girlfriend._

_There are so many questions._

_Where are the Winx?_

_Will they show up tonight?_

_Did Helia and Flora break up…. again?_

_All this will be answered after this commercial break._

Screams were being heard from the large group of people. Security has to hold the crowd back as a limousine pulls up in near the stage. The Specialists walk out waving to the crowd, totally oblivious to the shouts and cursing coming from some of the people in the crowd. And to make the crowd even angrier, Helia walks out holding hands with Jaclyn.

A smaller limousine has parks right behind the other one and King of Aces waves to the crowd as they walk out, except for Hunter. He was looking down with a worried look on his face. He couldn't get over the way the Specialists were acting. He knew about their feelings for the Winx and he knew something was up. And he was truly worried about the girls, especially Flora and Roxy.

Hunter and his band walked backstage and quickly got ready for their set. They were the first ones up and the outdoor concert was about to start.

The announcer introduced King of Aces and they were welcome by screams from the fans.

Hunter looked across the lawn in front of the stage, seeing all his fans made him smile. He then looked over to where the camera was for Music Update. Keaton had the camera poised looking at the stage.

King of Aces was about to start their set just then there was a large flash of light. Hunter then heard a large gasp come from the crowd. He looked over to where the flash came from and he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Flora?"

The girl looked like Flora but she was in a glittering costume and had wings. But the more shocking factor was the fact that the wings worked and she was flying.

The flying girl looked around until she stopped on the stage. She then flew down and gently landed next to Hunter.

"Flo…Flora is that you?"

"Yeah it is."

"Are you okay, you're covered in scratches and…..and that outfit and the flying…"

Flora gave him a little smile. "Yes I know all about that and I will explain it to you later. But right now I have something really important I have to do."

Hunter just nodded. He was still a little shocked by Flora's costume.

Flora walked over to the microphone where some fans were speechless and others were screaming with glee on the return of Winx's lead singer. All the cameras got close ups of the brunette.

"Hello everyone!" More screams. "I know the Winx and I haven't been here for some time and I apologize. You all know the name of our tour is Believe in Magic but here is the thing, we were not kidding when we named it that. We are not ordinary people. We are magical fairies from another dimension and we need your help." The response of the crowd was mixed. Some cheered others laughed but no one seemed to totally believe Flora. "I know it seems crazy but it is true and we become more powerful the more people believe in us. And there is a powerful wizard coming after me and he wants to take over planet Earth."

Hunter was listening to every word but even he wasn't sure he totally believed his friend. What she was saying seemed crazy.

Flora continued to talk to everyone but then was hit was a glowing purple orb making her fall to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Well, well, I see my father let the little goody goody go."

Flora looked up and saw Jaclyn floating in the air with another purple orb gathering in her hand. Flora stood up and flew back into the air. "Hello Jaclyn." Flora then threw her own green orb at her. Jaclyn was able to dodge it.

"Is that really all you have. Well this is going to be easy. POSION DARTS!"

Flora quickly put up her flower shield.

Hunter and everyone else was staring up at the fight. Hunter didn't know what to do. He needed to help Flora. He could tell she was struggling. Then an idea struck him. He ran over to the mic.

"Hey everyone, this is not part of the show. Flora must be telling the truth and we all need to help her. And to help her we need to believe. So if you believe join in and sing with me."

Hunter then started playing his song, hoping the fans would follow.

_(Our Time Now by Plain White T's)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music_

Slowly the people in the crowd started to sing along with King of Aces.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

The more the band played the more the people joined in the song.

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now, it's our time now_

Hunter looked up and saw Flora wasn't struggling as much. His plan was working.

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies_

_Leading me through it_

Flora could feel the power returning. She took the opportunity to gather her energy and she shot it at Jaclyn with a direct hit.

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_As we're falling under_

_This is an addiction girl_

_Let's give in to it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

Jaclyn fell to the ground, hard. The crowd cheered.

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now, it's our time now_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, now_

Flora came flew down next to Hunter and gave him a hug as he continued to sing.

_It's a dance_

_Get up, come on brothers_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_B-b-breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Finally it's our time now_

The song ended and the crowd truly cheered like never before. Everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs.

Hunter walked over to Flora. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, thanks to you. By getting people to sing you were able to get them to believe. I can't thank you enough."

"No problem. Anything I can do to help."

Flora gave him another hug and then there was yet another flash of light.

"Oh no not again." Flora looked up to the sky. "Valadon."

"Who?"

"Jaclyn's father."

"FLORA!"

Flora looked over and saw the specialists all dressed in their uniforms.

"Guys are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. When you defeated Jaclyn in must have gotten rid of the spell she had cast on us." Timmy explained.

"And now we are here to help and hopefully make up for how we have been complete jerks." Brandon said getting his sword out.

"I'm glad to have you all back."

The group looked up to where they heard some clapping. "I'm glad you all got to say hello to each other before your ending." Valadon then summoned up a group of some sort of monsters. They were tall and covered in some sort of armor.

The monsters went into the crowd and started attacking the people.

Valadon grinned.

"Let the real battle begin."


	21. Finished

"Boys you go and save the people and take care of those monsters. I'm going to take care of Valadon, once and for all."

"You got it Flora, but what about the girls? Are they okay?" Sky asked.

"They are fine just a little beat up. We can get them once we take care of things here. NOW GO!"

Flora watched the boys jump off stage and saw Helia glancing back quickly at her with an upset look on his face. Flora knew what it was for but they could discuss that later. Now she had to get serious.

Flora was about to fly.

"Flora!"

Flora looked behind her. "What is it Hunter?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You really have done enough. You should go and find somewhere safe to stay until we can get rid of these monsters." Flora gave him a kind smile and flew into the air to face Valadon.

Hunter watched Flora then looked over to where the Specialists were fighting off the monsters with their swords.

"They must be from that magic dimension Flora was talking about as well." Hunter wanted to help but he didn't know how. Singing to help Flora was easy but now what could he do?

Hunter was figuring out what to do when a monster jumped on stage ready to attack. He turned around and ran backstage. He took a wrong turn and was now trapped. The monster was walking towards him.

Hunter looked around for something to defend himself but all he could find was something that looked like a microphone without the foam part on top (Not sure what that's called). Having no other choice Hunter grabbed it ready to throw it at the monster. When suddenly it transformed into what looked like a bow.

"This must belong to the Specialists." Hunter saw that the monster was now even closer. "To bad I don't have any arrows. Wait a second, maybe this thing has some magic arrows."

Hunter got into the archer position with the bow poised ready to shoot. A glowing green string that looked like it was made of light appear. Hunter then pulled the string back and an arrow made of the same energy appeared. "YES!"

Hunter aimed the arrow and let the string go. The arrow hit the monster and it disintegrated.

Hunter smiled. "Guess those lessons came in handy after all." He then ran to help the Specialists with the rest of the monsters.

Flora looked down and saw that most of the people had escaped and it was mainly the Specialists fighting the monsters now. She then sent a fierce glare at Valadon.

"It's over Valadon."

"You're right Flora, it is over but for you." He then shot one of his energy balls at Flora.

But she quickly put her flower shield up. Flora was able to deflect the attack but just barely.

Flora sent her own attack towards Valadon. It was a direct hit but it didn't do as much damage as she hoped.

"Even with the help of the crowd I'm still not powerful enough to defeat this guy." Flora was getting worried. If she didn't defeat this man soon then all of Earth would fall.

Flora looked down and saw her friends fighting off the rest of the monsters. They were doing some damage but the boys were going to reach their limit soon. Then Flora noticed the Music Update cameraman was still there, it gave her an idea.

"FAST GROWING IVY!"

Vines soon sprouted up and wrapped around Valadon. Flora took this chance and flew down to the camera.

Flora landed and looked straight into the camera lens.

"Listen, anyone who is watching this, I need you to believe in magic and believe in me. If you don't then I won't be able to defeat this man and earth will be doomed. So please. …Believe."

But then Flora was hit hard with a magic orb and fell to the ground.

"HA! Do you really believe that you pleading would help? There is a reason that there are no magical beings on earth and that is because the people of earth are stubborn and skeptical and if they don't have proof then it doesn't exist." Valadon laughed.

Flora didn't know what to do. She only had enough energy for one attack and she knew that it wasn't going to defeat Valadon.

"What do I do…."

Then it hit Flora. She had never used the attack before; it was a family secret, only to be used in emergencies.

"I think this is considered an emergency."

Flora slowly stood back up, facing Valadon.

"If the people of earth need proof of magic then I will show them." Flora slowly raised her hands into the air. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Feeling the power of nature, Flora collected the energy of the plants and creatures around her. Wind started to turn around Flora's body. She started to rise into the air.

Flora was about to attack but then she felt another wave of energy hit her. She could feel herself becoming more powerful and stronger.

"See Valadon the people of earth DO believe. We as magical creatures just need to give them the chance. And now Valadon you are about to feel what believing in magic can do…

ROYAL ROSE!

Flora sent a glowing magical orb of pink and green energy swirling together to the ground right below Valadon.

A large red rose grew and engulfed Valadon.

"NO it can't be! This wimpy flower is sucking away my power!"

No matter what Valadon did he could not escape. Soon he stopped struggling and went unconscious.

Flora gently landed but then felt suddenly weak and was about to fall to the ground, when someone caught her in their arms.

Flora fluttered her eyes open. "He….Helia?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Is it over?"

Helia gave her a sweet smile. "Yes….I think it is."

Flora smiled back. "Good."


	22. Repair

Flora fluttered her eyes open and once they were adjusted to the light, she looked around. She saw that she was lying on a couch in what looked like their dressing room. Then Flora noticed a pair of concerned midnight blue eyes staring at her.

"Helia?"

"Yes, its me."

"What happened?"  
>"Well once you defeated both Jaclyn and Valadon you passed out."<p>

Flora jolted up. "What about the girls? Are they okay? Are they back yet?"

Helia let out a little chuckle. "Actually they are here. Come in everyone."

The door opened and all the girls and boys walked in.

"Hey Flora, Glad that you are okay." Roxy said.

"Yeah. We watched it all on tape once we had enough energy to teleport back to earth. You were amazing. That Royal Rose attack was awesome." Musa boosted.

"Thanks guys. Glad that you are back and safe. And what happened with Jaclyn and Valadon?"

"Don't worry about them Flora. They were both sent to the Omega dimension with triple the enforcements. They won't be bothering us anytime soon. And Faragonda told us that since Valadon was defeated all his plans for the invasion deflated." Layla said.

Flora smiled at all her friends. She was truly happy to see them and that they were now safe once again. Then Flora noticed her brown hair friend. "Hey don't forget to thank Hunter. I saw what you did. It was great."

"Yeah thanks for helping us man." Brandon gave him a pat on the back. "We may have not made it without your help."

"It was nothing really. It was your weapon."

"You have to tell us where you learned to shot like that." Sky said.

"Oh well, when I was little my dad was really into hunting, hence my name, and he wanted to teach me. But when I said I didn't want to kill animals, he decided the next best thing was practice on the target range. I found out I had a real talent with the bow and arrow."

"That's impressive. Maybe you should think about coming to train at Red Fountain." Timmy said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What's Red Fountain?" Hunter asked.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you don't know about the other dimensions." Timmy pushed his glasses back in place, as he got ready for a long explanation. "You see in our dimension, called Magix, there are three schools. Cloud Tower, school for witches. Alfea, school for fairies and where the Winx went. And there is Red Fountain, the school for heroics and bravery. That is where we Specialists learned everything we know."

Hunter didn't respond. It was a lot to take in.

"You should at least think about it Hunter. It's a great opportunity. I can talk to my grandfather. He is the head master of Red Fountain." Helia encouraged.

"Yeah, you really should Hunter. I'm thinking of going to Alfea to develop my magic." Roxy said.

"Yeah, Roxy will be the first fairy from earth and you would be the very first specialist." Tecna pointed out.

"Alright, I'll think about it, but for now what would you guys want to do? The concert is obviously canceled."

"Wait, who said it was canceled?" Stella asked.

"Well, the area and stage are pretty much destroyed and all the people ran when Valadon showed up with his monsters." Hunter explained.

"A little broken stage won't stop us, right girls?" Bloom asked.

"RIGHT!"

"Then where are we going to play?" Hunter asked.

"Leave it to us." Tecna said.

The Winx girls walked out to the stage. Flora was shocked by what she saw. She knew it was bad but not this bad. There were craters in the ground all over the lawn, the stage lights were hanging by their wires, the curtains were shredded, and the stage was charred from the attacks from Jaclyn and Valadon.

Flora saw the look on the other girls' faces. They didn't realize how bad it was either.

"Don't worry girls. We have fixed much worse at Alfea. Now let's get to work and fix up this place." Flora boosted.

The girls nodded and with a convergence they made the outdoor concert hall look like it was brand new.

Flora looked around and smiled. She saw people were now slowly coming back and filling up the lawn.

"And now it's time to really get this party started."

**Sorry this one is a little short. The next one will DEFINTLY be longer.**


	23. Party

Flora looked behind the curtain. All their fans quickly learned the news of the Winx coming back and that they would be performing at the outdoor concert hall. The lawn was packed and the fans were ready to see all their favorite band.

"Hey Flora."

Flora looked behind her and saw Helia standing there.

"Oh hey Helia." Was all Flora was able to do. She knew that Helia was under a spell from Jaclyn but it still hurt seeing him with her.

"Listen. I know this might be a bad time to talk, but if I don't speak now then I know I won't be able to perform."

"Alright."

"I know that you are upset about the Jaclyn thing and I totally understand that, but please try to remember that I love you and I have always loved you. Through out this whole thing my heart has only belonged to you. And even when Jaclyn had me under her spell, I was still thinking about you. When I was writing that song, in my head I wasn't imaging Jaclyn. I was imagining a beautiful girl with long brown hair that reminded me of autumn leaves, lips that were the color of the brightest pink rose, deep green eyes that would put any forest to shame, and a smile that was able to brighten up my life on the rainiest of days. Flora, YOU are the one I love and the only one I will EVER love."

Helia didn't let Flora respond. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips on hers. As they kissed, Flora could feel the passion and intensity of Helia's feelings for her. The kiss also helped remind Flora why she went through all the pain and torture. Helia was kind, sweet, and thoughtful. He was strong and would put his own life on the line to protect her and she would do the same for him. Flora knew that no matter how upset she was at the moment she was still truly madly deeply in love with Helia.

The two of them parted to catch their breath. Helia was about to walk away but was stopped when he felt someone grab onto his hand.

"Helia, wait." Helia turned around. "I'm not mad at you Helia. I can never stay mad at you even if I wanted. I love you too Helia. And no matter what I'm yours."

A huge smile came onto Helia's face. He grabbed Flora in a huge hug and spun her around. When he placed her back on the ground. He gave her another passionate kiss.

"Hey you two, it's time for the Specialists to go on." Stella shouted.

The two parted and blushed at being caught in their kiss. The two walked to meet up with the rest of the group, hand in hand.

Everyone was back in the dressing room. The girls were finishing up their hair and makeup while the boys were tuning their instruments.

"So what songs are you boys going to play?" Musa asked.

"Good question. Hey Helia what are we playing tonight?" Riven asked.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to Musa about that." Helia explained. He then went up to Musa and whispered something in her ear.

A grin appeared on her face. "Sure thing Helia. I have the perfect spell for that."

"Thanks Musa. I owe you one."

"No problem Helia." Musa waved her hand and sprinkled what looked like glitter onto each of the Specialists' head.

"Alright, good luck guys." Roxy said as the boys walked onto the stage.

The girls went to stand on the side.

The boys were welcomed by screams and shouts. Everyone got into their positions.

Helia was up at the mic. "Hey everyone. Why don't we give a round of applause for Flora and the Winx for all they did today." The crowd responded by shouting like never before.. "Now this new song is dedicated to my lovely Flora and the Winx club for stopping the magical spell that was cast on us Specialists."

_(Rescue Me by Run Kid Run)_

_Light surrounds me to bring forth new reckoning_

_It was your love that rescued me_

_You rescue_

_Light shines bright all around me_

_Love like rain washes over me_

_And it's fallen on the ones in need and I'm falling_

_Sure enough time, time, time lost it's value_

_It might take awhile to break through_

_I've got a failure condition_

_Motivation to speak slow_

_This is my new disposition_

_You discover me and I discover you_

_As I take the fall_

_I find you and discover that I've lost it all_

_With no room to recover_

_Light shines bright all around me_

_In the making you see what I can be_

_A revelation, new creation carries me_

_Time, time, time gets the best of us_

_We never follow heart and we've had enough_

_I've got a failure condition_

_Motivation to speak slow_

_This is my new disposition_

_You discover me and I discover you_

_As I take the fall_

_I find you and discover that I've lost it all_

_With no room to recover on my own_

_My own_

_I find you and I know_

_On my own, on my own_

_I find you and I know_

_It was your love that rescued me_

_You rescued me_

Helia led the group with his guitar solo. The crowd loving every minute of it.

_As I take the fall_

_As I take the fall_

_Catch me_

_Catch me_

_Catch me_

_(As I take the fall I find you)_

_Catch me_

_(As I take the fall I find you out)_

_Light shines bright all around me_

_Light shines bright, you surround me_

_Light shines bright_

The song ended with the crowd screaming for more. The Specialists finished their set and walk back stage.

"Helia, I loved the song. But when did you write it. I mean you were still in Jaclyn's spell just a while ago." Flora asked.

"Well, I had the rhythm in my head for a while and the words just came to me about an hour ago."

"But how were the guys able to play it with just an hour to practice?"

"We never practiced it. That was the first time we ever played it." The girls, except Musa, gave him a shocked look. "Musa, here, apparently had a spell where she can have people know how to play a song from someone else's head." Helia explain.

"No way, I didn't know you could do that Musa." Layla said.

"Yeah, I just don't like using it that often. It kind of feels like cheating if you do it for anything then an emergency." Musa said.

"Well in that case, Musa would you mind using that spell on us. I have a song in my head that I haven't had time to write down and I would love for us to play it tonight." Flora pleaded.

"Sure no problem." Musa shook her hand and sprinkled her magic glitter on the girls. "Now let's go out there and rock!"

The girls gave the boys a quick kiss and ran on stage.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming out and thank you for believing in magic and in us. Now this song was inspired by Helia and I hope you like it."

_(My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson)_

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

The song ended with the crowd all shouting for more. Flora smiled and waved to the audience.

"Now this next song was written by my girl Musa and I only just recently, but with what has happened today, I think it would be perfect to play it for all of you today." The crowd cheered. "But first why don't we have a little costume change." Flora motioned the other girls to follow as she magically changed into her Believix outfit. The crowd loved it. Flora flew up into the air as the music started to play.

_(Can You Keep a Secret by Barbie Entertainment)_

_Sometimes I blend in like_

_A book on a shelf (A book on a shelf) _

_Sometimes I wear my jeans _

_Like everyone else (Like everyone else) _

_There's millions of chameleons _

_Blending in all around_

_Sometimes I wanna be found_

_Cause there is so much more to me_

_More than i could ever show _

_If you wanna fly with me _

_There is one thing I gotta know _

_Can you keep a secret, a secret?_

_Can you keep a secret, a secret?_

_A secret _

_Sometimes what you see is not what you get (not what you get)_

_Sometimes you haven't seen anything yet (anything yet)_

_I'm not the same old_

_Melody that everyone sings (that everyone sings) _

_Can't you tell I'm hiding my wings? (my wings?) _

_Cause there is so much more to me _

_More than I could ever show_

_If you wanna fly with me _

_There is one thing I gotta know (I go to know)_

_Can you keep a secret, (There's more to me…)_

_a secret? (…more than the eye can see)_

_I just can't watt to show it _

_Can you keep a secret, (A mystery…) _

_a secret? (…a secret identity) _

_This is magic and you know it _

_A secret _

_Come with me and you'll see _

_A world beyond your dreams _

_More than it seems _

_Come with me and you'll see _

_That you can fly like me_

_Can you keep a secret, (There's more to me…) _

_a secret? (…more than the eye can see) _

_I just can't watt to show it _

_Can you keep a secret, (A mystery…)_

_a secret?_

To add the finishing touch to the song, Flora flew around the audience sprinkling a little fairy dust on everyone. The crowd loved every second of it and still wanted more. The girls changed back to their regular outfits and continued their set.


	24. Finale

When the Winx girls finished their set for the outdoor concert they heard the crowd shouting.

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!"

"Girls what should we do? I don't think we have anymore songs we can sing for them." Layla said.

"Yeah, plus I'm pretty tired. It's been a really long day." Bloom mentioned.

"You girls should rest. I'm sure the Specialists and I can handle it from here." Flora encouraged.

"Are you sure? I mean you were the actual one to finish off Valadon." Layla said.

"I'm fine. I had my rest. You guys haven't so go." Flora practically pushed the girls off the stage.

Once the girls were in the dressing room. Flora stopped to think. She had to come up with a song, and fast.

She had a melody in her head but she didn't have any lyrics for it.

"Hey Flora, great job out there."

Flora looked over and saw the Specialists walking her way.

"Oh thanks Brandon. The girls are in the dressing room. They are really wiped."

"But if they are in there then who is going to do the encore that the audience is shouting for?" Timmy asked.

"I was hoping you guys could help me do it?" Flora gave them a pleading look.

"You don't even have to ask, we will be happy to do it." Sky laughed. "What song will we be doing?"

"That's the problem. I don't have a song." Flora looked at the boys and noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Helia?"

"Oh he's back in our dressing room working on something." Riven pointed down the hall.

"Okay. Well I'm going to quickly talk to him. Hopefully we will figure something out." Flora then went racing down the hall to the Specialists room. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer and just walked in.

Flora looked around the room and saw that Helia was sitting on the couch writing.

"Helia, I need your help."

Helia looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "What do you need help with my flower."

"The audience is calling for an encore but the girls are tired and don't have the energy to perform but the Specialists said they will do it. But the real problem is we don't have a song." Flora quickly raced through the scenario. Then Flora looked down at Helia's notepad. "Is this a song." Flora looked over Helia's shoulder and read the lyrics. "Wow Helia this is wonderful."

"Thanks, the only problem is…I don't have a melody written for it yet."

Flora reread the lyrics and then gave Helia a smile. "But I might. I have had this melody caught in my head for sometime now but I could never come up with the right lyrics to match it. But I think it might be perfect for yours."

Helia smiled. "Then I guess we have our song for the encore then."

"Great! Now if Musa can cast that spell one more time on the boys we should be good." Flora was already heading out the door to the Winx dressing room.

"But wait." Flora stopped and looked back at Helia. "Who do you want to sing it?"

Flora thought for a moment. "I think we should both sing it."

Helia gave her a nod. "I'll meet you on stage. I just have to change the song a little bit."

Flora understood and ran down to the dressing room. Quickly explain what the plan was and told the boys to follow her to the stage.

When they got on stage they saw that the audience was still shouting for an encore. And once they saw Flora and the Specialists walk on stage the screams became almost unbearable.

Flora looked around and then saw Helia walking up on stage and stood next to her with another mic.

And then what surprised her was the Winx all came on stage. Some took some guitars and the others went over to sing backup.

This did not go unnoticed by the audience. Who screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Flora walked up to the mic. "Thank you all for waiting. Now this is a song that was written by Helia and me and we hope you all enjoy it."

_(Breaking Free by High School Musical)_

_**Helia**__: We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_**Flora**__: If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

_**Helia**__: You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_**Flora**__: Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_**Both**__: But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_**Helia**__: We're breakin' free_

_**Flora:**__ We're soarin'_

_**Helia:**__ Flyin'_

_**Both:**__ There's not a star in heaven_

_**Helia:**__ That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_**Both:**__ Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohh_

Soon Helia and Flora forgot about everything else and were engrossed in each other.

_**Helia:**__ Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control?_

_**Flora:**__ Connected by a feeling_

_Ohh, in our very souls_

_**Both:**__ Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

_**Helia:**__ We're breakin' free_

_**Flora:**__ We're soarin'_

_**Helia:**__ Flyin'_

_**Both:**__ There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_**Helia:**__ If we're trying_

_**Both:**__ Yeah we're breaking free_

_Oh we're breakin' free_

_**Flora:**__ Ohh runnin'_

_**Helia:**__ Climbin'_

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_**Both:**__ So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohh, yeah_

_**Helia:**__ More than hope_

_More than faith_

_**Both:**__ This is true_

_This is fate_

_**Flora:**__ And together_

_We see it comin'_

_**Helia:**__ More than you_

_More than me_

_**Flora:**__ Not a want, but a need_

_**Both:**__ Both of us breakin' free_

_**Flora:**__ Soarin'!_

_**Helia:**__ Flyin'_

_**Both:**__ There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_**Helia:**__ Yeah we're breaking free_

_**Flora:**__ Breaking free_

_**Flora:**__ Were runnin'_

_**Helia**__: Ohh, climbin'_

_**Both:**__ To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breaking free_

_Ohh_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

The song ended with Flora and Helia sharing a passionate kiss in the spotlight. As they parted they gave each other a smile. They knew that if they were able to still love each other after all they have been through then nothing was going to break them apart. The life they lived was always going to throw them obstacles but as long as they had their friends and each other then nothing was going to keep them down.

Flora and Helia looked over to the crowd.

"FLORA, HELIA, FLORA, HELIA!"

The crowd was cheering for the both of them….together. And that is how it was going to be for as long as they lived.

So the two of them along with their friends gave the audience a final bow as the curtain closed.

**There you go guys. The Heart's Encore has finally come to an end. Please tell me what you think. Even if you read this months after I wrote it. I ALWAYS love hearing what you have to say. And a thanks to those who have been reading the song and another thanks to those who leave the reviews. They always make my day.**

**Til Next Time…..**


End file.
